Lets do the Time Warp Again
by Zara Taisho
Summary: Un accidente en pociones manda a Harry Potter al pasado en el cuerpo de su yo más joven, él decide alocarse y hacer todo lo que siempre quiso hacer… y vengarse de todos.
1. La venganza es mía

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y esta historia es de Rorschach's Blot, yo solo la traduzco, nada es mío, no tengo nada… buaaaaa!

Ok, lo sé debería estar escribiendo los otros fics que hace tiempo no actualizo, pero es que no pude resistirme! Tengo esta traducción en mi laptop por más de un año y ya me gritaba que la subiera, incluso el permiso de la autora lo obtuve desde hace tiempo.

Bueno, antes que lean debo hacer un par de advertencias. Esta historia contiene parodia, harem, venganza, y no sé que más.

Espero disfruten este fic tanto como yo y me dejen algún comentario si no quieren que me ponga a cantar peor que una banshee ^-^

Oh una última cosa, voy a tratar de subir un capitulo por mes. La palabra clave acá es 'tratar'. Ahora sí le dejo para que lean…

Summary: Un accidente en pociones manda a Harry Potter al pasado en el cuerpo de su yo más joven, él decide alocarse y hacer todo lo que siempre quiso hacer… y vengarse de todos.

 **Rorschach's Blot:** Tuve la idea y no se iba.

* * *

 **La venganza es MÍA**

Los irritados ojos de Harry se abrieron y observó su alrededor. Por un momento vio sorprendido sin comprender, su mente se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían. Lo último que recordaba era estar sentado en clase de pociones y luego… algo extraño pasó.

"¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo en mi alacena de nuevo?" Harry murmuró, "¿Y qué en el infierno estoy haciendo en este lugar olvidado de Dios?"

"Cierra la boca, chico" la puerta se abrió y la cara púrpura de su tío ocupó toda la puerta. "Mejor quédate en silencio y piensa en todos los sacrificios que tu tía y yo tenemos que hacer para que vivas aquí"

"Solo toma el triple de la cantidad de calorías que necesita una sustancia para llenar una ballena adulta" Harry sonrió, "ahora ¿Por qué no me explicas porque estoy aquí?"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Vernon lo miraba como si fuera a estallar, "Estas aquí porque hay abogados que dicen que no podemos lanzarte a la calle"

"No tienes las agallas para botarme" Harry estaba empezando a enojarse. "Tu, enorme bola de grasa"

"Grwaaaaaaaaa," Vernon cogió del brazo a su sobrino y marchó hacia la puerta. "¿No tengo agallas? Lárgate y no regreses nunca"

Harry salió volando de la puerta y aterrizó dolorosamente en la calle de al frente, parándose para quitarse el polvo, le dio una última mirada a la puerta.

"Supongo que me equivoque" el tono de Harry se volvió reflexivo. "Supongo que si tuvo las agallas después de todo"

Se miró por primera vez desde que despertó en la alacena, Harry se sorprendió al ver que aparentemente había rejuvenecido.

"Ahora ¿Por qué el estúpido bastardo no me aviso?" Harry comenzaba a caminar calle abajo, "¿Y dónde maldita sea están mis cosas?"

Se encogió de hombros, continuó su camino al parque mientas silenciosamente se preguntaba lo que provocó que lo enviaran a esta aventura.

"¿Qué estás haciendo solo fuera de casa, a estas horas de la noche?"

Harry saltó por la voz a su espalda, "nada, oficial."

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"No sé si debería decirle" Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?" El policía preguntó, "no puedes tener más de cinco o seis años."

"Me acaban de botar." Harry tuvo una malvada idea, si estaba en el cuerpo de un niño entonces podría divertirse de lo lindo con esto. "Mi tío dijo que tengo suerte que acogiera a un mocoso inútil como yo en primer lugar y que los abogados no podrían hacer nada por ayudarme"

"Lo hizo, ¿En verdad?" El policía frunció el seño, "¿dónde está tu tío?"

"No quiero tener problemas" Harry escondió su sonrisa. "Solo voy a vivir en el parque, mi tío dijo que las casas son demasiado buenas para ser mancilladas con mi presencia."

"Por qué no vienes conmigo", el policía luchó por mantener fuera todos los signos de rabia de su rostro. "Y tendrás algo de comida"

"Ya comí ayer, señor", Harry replicó al policía. "Además sería un desperdicio alimentarme sino hasta mañana."

"No te preocupes por eso", el oficial respondió amablemente. "Solo preocúpate por conseguir lo suficiente para comer."

El oficial levantó a Harry y lo colocó en el asiento del copiloto de su coche patrulla, "tú y yo vamos a manejar hasta la estación."

"¿Podemos encender las sirenas?" los ojos de Harry brillaron, era algo que siempre había querido hacer.

"Si tu quieres", el oficial asintió con la cabeza. "Ahora, ¿Por qué no me hablas acerca de tu tío?"

"Es muy grande", Harry comenzó. "Y su cara se vuelve purpura cuando lo hago enojar."

"¿Se enoja con frecuencia?" el oficial preguntó mientras se alejaba de la acera.

"No mucho" Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Solo unas pocas veces al día."

"Ya veo…", el oficial respiró. "¿Alguna vez te ha golpeado?"

"No estoy seguro de que decir," Harry bajó su voz a un susurro. "Tío Vernon podría enojarse."

"Si me dices," el oficial le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Presionare el botón para encender la sirena."

"A veces," Harry asintió lentamente. "Pero solo porque necesita sacar "eso" fuera de mí"

"¿Qué quiere sacar de ti?" Apretó su agarre en el volante.

"No sé," Harry se forzó a soltar una lágrima. "Pero debe ser algo muy malo."

"Presiona este botón," le indicó un botón. "Esto enciende las luces y la sirena."

"Ok," Harry golpeó el botón y fue recompensado por un fuerte gemido y luces intermitentes. "¿Vas a pegarme ahora?"

"¿Por qué te pegaría?" el oficial supo que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

"Porque mi tío dice que nada bueno puede sucederme sin un buen golpe después" Harry se forzó un escalofrío. "Él dijo que eso se llevaría mis esperanzas".

"Bueno, no voy a golpearte por ninguna razón." El oficial replico firmemente, "olvide mencionarlo pero mi nombre es Oficial Patrick Jones. ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?"

"Mi tío usualmente me llama chico o tu," Harry respondió. "Pero mi nombre es Harry."

"Bueno Harry," el carro se estacionó. "estamos en la estación de policías, porque no entramos y conseguimos la comida que te prometí"

"Está bien" asintió.

El oficial Jones llevó a Harry a la estación y puso en el escritorio una caja de donas y una gran taza de te.

"Tengo que hablar con algunas personas por lo que me voy ausentar un momento" el oficial se aseguró de darle una gran sonrisa. "Pero regresaré, y cuando regrese quiero ver que te comes tantas donas como puedes. Entendido, Harry."

"Está bien, oficial Jones", asintió.

Harry estaba en su tercera dona cuando notó el periódico, pensó si podría ver signos de actividad mortífaga. Abrió el periódico, casi soltó su dona al percatarse de la fecha… aún le faltaban cinco años para poder ir a Hogwarts.

Tengo dos opciones, Harry reflexionó dándole otra mordida a su dona. Puedo viajar para contactar a Dumbledore para regresar a mi tiempo, o puedo quedarme aquí y arreglar las cosas… y convertir la vida de Vernon en un infierno por supuesto.

"Hola" una oficial había logrado entrar sin hacerse notar.

Harry levantó la mirada de su periódico sorprendido, "Hola".

"¿Te gusta ver el periódico?" ella se arrodillo al lado de su silla y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"Lo siento," Harry se estremeció. "Sé que no debí, lo siento."

"No estoy enojada," la voz de la mujer fue suave y tranquilizante. "Está bien que mires el periódico si eso quieres."

"¿En serio?" Harry pensó que estaba sobreactuando un poquito, pero porqué liarse con algo que está funcionando.

"Si", ella asintió con la cabeza. "es muy interesante, ¿cierto?"

"si", Harry asintió. "Pero no puedo leer aún, solo algunas palabras."

"Eso es muy bueno," la chica sonrió. "Soy la sargento Samantha, soy una amiga del oficial Patrick."

"Soy Harry Potter," sonrió. "Un gusto conocerte."

"Esas ropas no se ven muy cómodas," la mujer agitó la cabeza. "Son muy grandes para ti."

"No tengo nada más," dejó caer sus hombros. "Lo siento."

"Está bien," la sargento Samantha palmeó sus hombros. "¿Te gustaría tener algo de ropa nueva?"

"Bien" Harry asintió. "¿Pero estás segura de que quieres desperdiciar dinero?"

"No estoy desperdiciando dinero por conseguirte ropas nuevas, Harry," aseguró. "De hecho, no puedo pensar en una mejor forma de gastar los fondos del departamento."

"Si estás segura," Harry luchó contra la urgencia de reír. "Pero mi tío dice que debo estar feliz de tener la cosas viejas de Duddley y mi tía está de acuerdo, ella dice que un inútil niño como yo debería ser feliz con lo que le dan."

"Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo." Ella se esforzó por no fruncir el seño, los casos de negligencia infantil siempre la hacían enojar. "Te traeré ropa nueva en un segundo."

La policía dejó la habitación y regresó poco después llevando una caja de ropa. "¿Por qué no te cambias esa ropa y te pones algo de acá?"

"¿Podrías esperar afuera?", Harry se volvió rojo. "No puedo hacerlo si estas mirándome."

"Estaré afuera, si me necesitas", la policía aceptó. "Solo toca la puerta."

"Ok," Harry tuvo una lamentable lucha contra su polo antes de reconocer su derrota, parecía como si el tiro de Vernon le había roto algo. Caminando hacia la puerta con un suspiro, tocó.

"¿Si?" Sargento Samantha se arrodillo y le sonrió.

"No puedo sacarme el polo," Admitió. "¿Podría ayudarme, pero solo con esto?"

"Claro," la mujer policía hizo una mueca de dolor al ver las líneas de cicatrices, las contusiones, y el corte a medio sanar que cubría su pecho y espalda del chico. "Harry, ¿podrías decirme como te las hiciste?"

"No estoy seguro de decirle," Harry frunció el ceño.

"Está bien," El sargento Samantha sonrió. "Pero voy a tener que llamar a mi amigo para que vea esto, él es paramédico y te ayudará."

"Está bien," Harry asintió.

La mujer caminó fuera de la puerta y llamó a un paramédico. "Harry, este es mi amigo Nigel. Él es un paramédico, lo que significa que maneja una ambulancia."

"Hola Harry," Nigel sonrió.

"Hola Nigel," le regresó la sonrisa.

El hombre pasó varios minutos chequeando y vendando las lesiones de Harry antes de dejarlo para que se cambie.

"Gracias por ser tan paciente Harry", Nigel sonrió. "Sargento Samantha y yo te daremos un poco de privacidad para que te termines de cambiar."

"Tengo que preguntarte una cosa antes de irnos," Sargento Samantha sonrió. "¿Cuál es tu dirección?"

"¿Por qué?" Harry entrecerró los ojos.

"Para poder enviar tu antigua ropa," respondió con un rostro imperturbable.

"Oh," Harry no podía creer que ellos esperaban que caiga en esa pobre escusa. "Es el número 4 de Privet Drive."

"Gracias Harry," Sargento Samantha sonrió. "Fuiste de gran ayuda."

Sargento Samantha tomó a Nigel del brazo y los dos salieron hacia el vestíbulo.

"¿Y bien?" se esforzó por mantener la voz baja para que el chico no escuchara.

"Encontré señales consistentes de negligencia y abuso," Nigel confirmo. "una de las contusiones del brazo se veía como si hubieran sido causadas por una gran mano apretándole.

"Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar", Sargento Samantha dio una fría sonrisa. "Jones, ve a hablar con los del numero 4 de Privet Drive."

"En este momento," el oficial asintió. "Tengo el presentimiento que uno de ellos tratará de resistirse al arresto…"

"Estoy segura de que lo traerás," la mujer asintió. "Aunque estoy de acuerdo que tratará de resistirse."

Tres horas después, un muy golpeado Vernon Dursley estaba siendo escoltado a la estación de policías por un muy malhumorado oficial.

"Suéltalo," el Sargento Samantha ordenó fríamente.

"¿No eres uno de la banda de motociclistas?"

"¿Tu punto es?"

"Solo pregunto," el oficial se encogió de hombros. "Quería asegurarme de no ponerlo en otra parte por error."

"Enciérralo," el sargento sonrió. "Quiero que su estancia sea memorable."

No fue hasta el día siguiente que Dumbledore se las arregló para no dejar huella sobre el paradero de Harry Potter y sus parientes. Él fue despertado antes del amanecer por una desesperada señora Figg, y tuvo que pasar su tiempo viendo una manera de intervenir.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" El sargento le dio la bienvenida desde su asiento al anciano hombre con un seño fruncido. "Vengo a ver a Harry Potter y Vernon Dursley."

"¿Por qué?"

Al final, le tomó al director varias horas y varios hechizos de memoria antes de que las cosas sigan el camino que se supone deberían seguir. Pasando por alto sus protestas, regresó a Harry con sus parientes y se aseguró de que cooperaran con muchas amenazas.

Preguntándose por qué no se molestó en borrar sus memorias, Harry reflexionó. Parece que no le importa realmente, me pregunto que le haré a tío Vernon mañana.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Hola señor," Harry caminó frente al escritorio en la estación de policías.

"Hola muchacho," el sargento sonrió. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Mi tío me dijo que salga y le dé a un grupo de hombres solitarios un buen tiempo por algunas monedas," Harry frunció el seño. "Y él dijo que evite a los cerdos estúpidos porque arruinan todo."

"¿En serio?" El policía luchó por mantener la calma. "¿Dijo algo más?"

"No señor," Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Pero perdí la dirección y no puedo encontrar a los hombres solitarios, por eso decidí venir para preguntarle, nos dijeron en la escuela que siempre podemos confiar en un policía porque son inteligentes y buenos, y también pensé que usted podría protegerme de los cerdos malos."

"Porqué no tomas asiento, chico," el policía le dio una cálida sonrisa. "Y tomas una taza de te, ¿Cual dijiste que era el nombre de tu tío?"

Tomó varias horas, pero el director se encargó de limpiar las memorias de varios oficiales involucrados y llevó a Harry y a sus parientes de regreso a casa antes de la media noche.

Al siguiente día, los parientes de Harry se rehusaron a dejarlo salir aunque Harry llamó de forma anónima para avisar que los Dursley estaban vendiendo drogas antes de ser encerrado en su alacena. Parecía que los esfuerzos del director solo estaban teniendo efecto en borrar los recuerdos físicos que tenía de sus muchos arrestos, la nueva máquina de registros seguía sin tocar y el departamento estaba deseoso de finalmente tener una oportunidad para encontrar algo del hombre que aparentemente se las había arreglado para eludir varios arrestos.

El policía que intervino la casa estaba sorprendido y disgustado de encontrar a un niño encerrado debajo de las escaleras en lugar de las drogas que esperaba encontrar, pero al final resultó en otro cargo de negligencia infantil al arresto de Vernon y otra desvelada noche de modificación de memoria para Dumbledore.

"¿Por qué no tomas la segunda habitación?" Vernon sugirió nerviosamente al encontrar a su sobrino, "de esa forma tienes más espacio."

"Está bien," Harry se encogió de hombros. Observó cómo sus parientes podían ser entrenados después de todo.

Harry despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente y sacó las monedas que necesitaría para pagar su viaje a Londres de la billetera de su tío.

No tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar la entrada al mundo mágico y todo lo que tenía que hacer para entra de nuevo al callejón era batir sus ojos y una linda mirada.

Su primera parada fue el banco de magos para hacer una retirada.

"Llave por favor," el gnomo frunció el ceño desde detrás de su escritorio.

"No la tengo," Harry respondió. "Pero supuse que hay otra forma de que usted pueda conseguirlo por mí."

"Coloca tu mano en el escritorio," el gnomo respondió en un tono borde. "Esto examinará tu sangre y determinará si estás diciendo la verdad acerca de tu bóveda."

"¿Y si no?"

"Entonces tus parientes serán contactados," el gnomo continuó con su tono borde.

"Oh", Harry se encogió de hombros y puso la mano en el escritorio. "Pensé que me encerrarían o algo."

"No hasta que seas mayor," el gnomo frunció el seño. "Confirmado, ¿Cuánto quieres retirar?

"¿Hay un límite?" Harry preguntó tranquilamente.

"No", el gnomo movió su cabeza.

"Entonces tanto como usted crea que necesito para algunas compras y sobre bastante," se encogió de hombros. "Y sospecho que van a ser unas muy largas compras."

"En un momento tendrás un saco de oro," el gnomo le entregó un gran saco de oro. "Y no gastes todo en un solo lugar."

"Está bien," Harry sintió. Observó como los gnomos trataban a los niños de forma diferente… o solo él había sido raro.

La primera parada de Harry fue la tienda de varitas.

"¿No eres muy joven para estar aquí?" el comerciante sonrió con suficiencia al ver a Harry.

"No, no lo soy," Harry frunció el seño. "Estaba fabricando una poción y debí haber hecho algo mal porque ahora me veo así y no puedo encontrar mi varita."

"Oh," la sonrisa condescendiente del empleado se convirtió en una mirada de simpatía. "¿Qué dicen los de San Mungo?"

"Volveré a verme como antes después de un tiempo," Harry sonrió ante la verdad a medias. "Pero hasta que pase, necesito una nueva varita."

"Por supuesto," El vendedor asintió. "Ven conmigo."

Harry siguió al hombre por unos largos estantes hasta regresar a la tienda.

"No tenemos mucho," el hombre indicó una pequeña sección de varitas. "Pero aquí hay, elige alguna que quieras."

"¿No se supone que debo agitarlas y formar algunas chispa o algo así?" esto no estaba siendo como la primera vez.

"No tienes que hacerlo desde tu primer año" el hombre agitó la cabeza. "No será tan buena como tu primera varita, pero es mejor que nada."

"Lo supuse," Harry escogió la varita con la que se sentía más cómodo. "Gracias."

"No hay problema," El vendedor asintió. "He tenido experiencia con malos cambios en mí mismo."

"No es gracioso," Harry frunció el seño.

"Hablando de eso," el vendedor vio la oportunidad de otra venta. "Yo podría tener algo para ayudarte con tu ¡ejem! Pequeño problema."

"¿Qué?"

"Es un pequeño artefacto que permite que te veas como otra persona, tanto en altura como peso." El comerciante sonrió, "te garantizo que no te verás como tú."

"Pero no voy a tener este aspecto," Harry finalizó. "Me lo llevo."

"Excelente, tan solo déjeme guardar sus compras en esta bolsa."

La primera cosa que Harry hizo al salir de la tienda fue activar el extraño aparato ya que tenía que hacer unas compras y debía verse unos años mayor, la segunda cosa que hizo fue probar su nueva varita con unos hechizos simples.

Harry hizo tres paradas más antes de regresar a casa de sus parientes. La primera fue para comprar un nuevo baúl con un hechizo para encogerse, la segunda fue para conseguir un montón de cosas que utilizaría si piensa que serian divertidos o mejorarían la línea de la historia y aprovechó para conseguir algunos dulces y algo de comida. La última parada fue para comprar algunos libros nuevos, porque que fic está completo sin la compra de libros nuevos.

Harry pasó varias horas en la librería y logró llenar varias canastas con un surtido de libros.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, chico?" el joven tras el mostrador pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

"Err, me gustaría comprar estos y una copia de 'Hogwarts una historia'," Harry puso una débil sonrisa. "¿Si no es mucho problema?"

"No hay problema", el hombre le guiño un ojo y le alcanzó sobre el mostrador. "Aquí tienes… 'Hogwarts una historia', espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice."

"Um," Harry estaba confundido con la actitud del hombre. "Gracias."

"Ni lo menciones", el joven rió. "Recuerdo que también tenía tu edad."

Harry pagó por los libros y subió al bus de regreso a la casa de sus parientes. Cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido, se las arregló para subir por las escaleras y entrar a su cuarto antes de que sus parientes se den cuenta de su presencia.

"Bueno," Harry murmuró para sí mismo. "Es tiempo de ver que encuentra Hermione de fascínate en este libro."

Harry se colocó boca abajo y empezó a leer, las primeras páginas eran realmente aburridas, dando una vista de la estructura del castillo. Las siguientes cien páginas no estaban tan mal como en su mayoría con la formación del castillo y era interesante de ver que encantamientos y utensilios fueron usados en la construcción. Después, después empezó a volverse raro.

"Nunca supe que 'Hogwarts una historia' tenía cosas como estas," Harry puso el libro de lado para ver mejor la imagen central de la página. Después de varios minutos de admiración, Harry pasó a la página siguiente. "¿Cómo manejar a cualquier mujer en la cama?" Incapaz de alejarse, Harry siguió leyendo esa sección, y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

Para el final de la noche, la cara de Harry estaba tan roja que habría sido difícil convencer a un observador externo de que podría haber sido otro tono.

"¿Y este es el libro favorito de Hermione?" Harry volteo el libro para admirar otra imagen. "Supongo que no la conocía tanto como pensé… me pregunto si Ron sabía de esto."

* * *

 **Rorschach's Blot:** Tuve la idea de 'Hogwarts una historia y la idea de hacer un fic donde Harry regresara en el tiempo y atormente a sus parientes, así que decidí combinar ambas. Podría separar la escena de Hermione para convertirla en otro fic, pero aún no estoy segura.


	2. Pobre Peter, pobre, pobre Peter

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y esta historia es de Rorschach's Blot, yo solo la traduzco.

Wow en verdad me sorprendió la cantidad de seguidores y favoritos que tuve en este fic ohh ustedes son tan lindos que me dan ganas de seguir traduciendo, aunque me hubiera gustado aunque sea un review diciendo "Me gusto" o algo. Pero en fin, voy a seguir con lo de actualización mensual porque si no voy a terminar acabando los que ya tengo listos y como que demoro un poco mucho en terminar un capitulo. Si es que encuentran algún error me avisan para corregirlo. Ahora sí, les dejo para que lean este cap.

Que disfruten…

* * *

 **Pobre Peter, Pobre Pobre Peter**

"Despierta chico", Vernon aporreó la puerta de Harry.

"¿Qué?" Harry frunció el ceño, viendo como Vernon necesitaba otra lección.

"Vamos a ir al futbol" el hombre rechoncho replicó. "Y vienes con nosotros".

"¿Por qué?" Harry suspiró, al menos tendría una nueva experiencia.

"Porque la señora Figg trató de descerebrarme con una sartén la última vez que la vi." Vernon se frotó ausentemente su aún adolorida mandíbula, "y Petunia no quiere que estés solo en la casa".

"Bien" Harry se encogió de hombros.

La familia entró amontonada al carro y Dudley jugó su juego favorito (golpear a Harry) para pasar el tiempo. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban sentados en las graderías.

"No me gusta como se ve esta gente" Petunia miró alrededor nerviosamente. "¿Por qué no podemos tener mejores asientos que estos gamberros?."

"Mantén la calma, Pet" Vernon aseguró a su esposa. "Ellos no fastidiarán a gente de nuestro nivel"

Los ojos de los fanáticos que los rodeaban se estrecharon pero mantuvieron la paz, necesitarían más que eso para interrumpir el juego con un motín en este momento.

"De nuestro nivel", Harry bufó. "Eso es gracioso, la jirafa que tienes como esposa y tu tonto hijo son lo más lejano a gente de alcurnia que puedo imaginar."

"Cierra el pico", Vernon perdió el temperamento y levantó su puño. "o la haré de tal forma que nunca más volverás a abrirlo".

"Basta" uno de los gamberros le hizo una seña a otro, quien inmediatamente rompió una botella de cerveza sobre la cabeza del panzón.

El disturbio que le siguió se ganó un lugar en la historia del futbol como una de los más violentos en los últimos tiempos, cuarenta carros fueron volcados y doscientas personas fueron enviadas al hospital. Sin embargo, tuvo su lado positivo, debido a las nuevas cámaras fue muy fácil para las autoridades identificar y seguir el rastro del hombre que provocó todo.

"Les estoy diciendo que han cogido al chico equivocado" Vernon protestó mientras varios policías lo arrastraban de su cama en el hospital, "no es mi culpa."

"Cállate", uno de los oficiales 'accidentalmente' golpeó al gordo en el estomago. Finalmente tenían al hijo de puta y esta vez él no era el responsable. Vernon se había convertido en una especie de leyenda entre la policía local, el hombre que siempre consiguió salir… nadie tuvo lo bastante claro como el enorme hombre lo logró, pero nunca habían sido capaces de enviarlo a la cárcel por sus numerosos crímenes.

Le tomo tres noches de insomnio al director para dejar a Vernon libre de la prisión y por primera vez el anciano estaba teniendo dudas.

"¿He hecho lo correcto?" Dumbledore murmuró, "¿Quizás esté cometiendo un error al regresar a Harry al cuidado de sus parientes?... Nah, yo nunca me he equivocado antes."

Tomó otras tres semanas encontrar al joven Harry, quien estaba en Belgium viajando con un grupo de hinchas en un autobús robado.

"Hola Harry," Dumbledore estaba vestido con un discreto traje. "¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?"

"Un segundo," Harry aceptó. "Solo quiero decirles adiós a mis amigos."

"Ok," el director asintió. "Solo no te tardes."

Harry caminó hacia el más grande de los barristas y tiró de su pantalón.

"¿Qué necesitas?" miró hacia abajo el hombre, que estaba impresionando a todos con su asombrosa habilidad de atrapar una botella y lanzarla directamente de regreso.

"Un solitario viejo quiere llevarme con él", Harry respondió inocentemente. "Vine a decir adiós."

"¿Él quieee….?" Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon, "Espera aquí mientras hablamos con él."

"Ok," Harry aceptó inocentemente. Él también estaba un poco enojado con el hombre por lo sucedido en la línea de tiempo anterior, sin mencionar todas las veces en que fue regresado a sus parientes.

Ignorando los sonidos de violencia, Harry empezó a cocinar el segundo almuerzo para sus amigos. Después de todo, no puedes empezar un motín si no tienes energía.

Tres semanas después y cuatro huesos rotos, cinco por Snape, y una nariz rota por uno de los vándalos. Dumbledore finalmente encontró una manera de separar a Harry de su nueva familia.

"¿Qué son todas estas tonterías?" Minerva fulminó con la mirada a los gamberros.

Los gamberros se quedaron helados en plena lucha y miraron a la extraña mujer en estado de shock.

"Solo estábamos enseñándole al joven Harry como pelear apropiadamente", uno de los vándalos replicó. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"He venido a llevarme a Harry a casa con sus parientes," McGonagall respondió. "Y no toleraré ninguna interferencia más."

"¿Puedo quedarme tan solo un día más?" Harry suplicó con pequeños ojos inocentes. "Solo iremos a un juego más y necesito un oído más para completar mi collar."

"No habrá collares hechos de oídos humanos mientras esté aquí," La profesora respondió severamente. "Pero no veo el problema en ir a un juego más."

Los gamberros dieron un fuerte alarido de alegría y empezaron a pilotear su autobús de dos pisos robado.

"Vamos" Harry agarro de la mano a su futura? Antigua? Profesora y la llevó dentro del bus. "Será divertido."

Harry y sus amigos pasaron un agradable juego que terminó tan pronto como una turba de policías antidisturbios apareció para separarlos.

"Bueno," McGonagall dio una tensa sonrisa. "Has tenido tu último juego, estás listo para regresar."

"Ok" Harry aceptó "¿Me enseñaras cómo patear en la ingle?"

"Estoy segura de que no sé de lo que estás hablando" McGonagall sacudió su cabeza. "Ven conmigo."

"Pero los chicos dijeron que le pateaste la ingle a varias personas". Harry protestó, "y también dijeron que nunca habían visto a nadie patear la ingle de alguien con tanta habilidad como usted."

"¿Ellos dijeron eso?" McGonagall sonrió.

"Sí," Harry asintió. "¿Entonces me enseñarás?"

"Quizás cuando seas mayor", Minerva aceptó.

"Pero quiero aprender ahora."

"Y nunca aprenderás con esa actitud," le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Todo a su debido tiempo."

"Está bien" Harry aceptó a regañadientes. "Primero no me dejas tener mi collar de oídos humanos y ahora no me enseñas como patear ingles."

"¿Qué fue eso?" McGonagall ha pasado mucho tiempo enseñando a niños y tenía una muy buena idea de cómo tratar con ellos.

"Nada."

"Eso pensé" McGonagall aceptó.

"¿Podemos conseguir algo para comer?" Harry sonrió inocentemente.

Los años pasaron y los Dursley pasaron un poco de tiempo en la cárcel, la pasaron tan mal que Vernon estallaba en lágrimas cada vez que alguien decía la palabra 'Bubba' y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry recibió su carta de Hogwarts.

"Dudley trae el correo," Vernon ordenó.

"Que Harry lo traiga" Dudley gimoteó.

"Harry trae el correo," Vernon ordenó.

"Bubba" Harry sonrió sádicamente.

"Yo lo traigo," Petunia pasó a su esposo que estaba llorando y se fue hacia el buzón. "Vernon mira."

"Que," Vernon sonó su nariz y secó sus lágrimas en la maga de su polo. "Que pasó"

"Su carta llegó," Petunia gritó de alegría. "Finalmente se va, por fin seremos libres, no más siendo asaltados por la policía, no más tiempo en prisión, no más… eso."

"Prometimos que nunca hablaríamos de eso," Vernon sollozó.

"¿Está Dudley yendo a algún lado?" Harry preguntó inocentemente.

"No, um… Harry." Vernon sonrió nerviosamente, "Has recibido tu carta de ingreso a Hogwarts."

"La mejor escuela de magia en el mundo," Petunia agregó. "Solo piensa en todas las cosas divertidas que pasaras ahí."

"Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí," Harry sonrió como él agregó otra feliz memoria. "Con ustedes dos, ¿no se sentirán solos sin mi?"

"Nos la apañaremos." Vernon sonrió. "¿No te privarías de la oportunidad de aprender magia por nosotros o sí?"

"No sé… ¿No hay una escuela cerca de aquí?" Harry disfrutó de la angustia de sus parientes. "¿Entonces podría quedarme aquí con mi familia?"

"No," Petunia sacudió su cabeza. "Solo Hogwarts es los suficientemente bueno para ti y al ir a Hogwarts te irás la mayor parte del año… piensa en todos los amigos que harás allá, será divertido."

"Bueno… está bien," Harry asintió. "¿Qué hago ahora?"

"Ahora solo te llevaremos a Londres para que puedas conseguir tus útiles," Vernon sonrió. "Y como ninguno de nosotros conoce algo sobre el mundo de los magos, porque no te quedas en una habitación de hotel hasta que empiecen las clases."

"¿Dónde conseguiré el dinero para todo eso?" Harry estaba determinado a hacerlos sufrir lo más posible.

"Aquí," Vernon sacó un grueso fajo de billetes de su billetera. "Hay cerca de mil libras, más que suficiente para que vivas."

"¿Están seguros de que no me extrañaran?" Harry sonrió.

"Solo… queremos… que tengas la mejor educación posible," Petunia sonrió. "Ahora sube al auto."

Petunia observó como su esposo y sobrino conducían fuera de su vista y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Dudley," Petunia llamó. "Empaca una maleta con todo lo que necesites para vivir por una cuantas semanas, nos vamos de vacaciones en cuanto tu papá regrese a casa."

"¿A dónde vamos?" El joven chico con ojos de cerdito miró el rostro de su mamá.

"Cualquier lugar que no tenga tratados con Inglaterra," Petunia respondió. "Ya tenemos nuestros pasaportes, tu nuevo nombre es Michael Hawk."

"¿Por qué siempre tenemos nuevos nombres cuando vamos de vacaciones?" Dudley frunció el ceño en confusión.

"Porque les tomará mucho tiempo para que nos localicen y nos traigan de regreso," Petunia explicó. "El nombre de tu padre es Mitch y mi nombre es Sandra."

IIIIIIIIII

"Aquí bajas chico," Vernon paró el coche e hizo señas para que su sobrino bajase. "Ve."

"Adiós tío Vernon," Harry ondeó su mano. "No notificare a la policía hasta antes de subir al tren."

Harry vio como su tío aceleró fuera de su vista y por un momento contemplo el hecho de que él podría haber conseguido ya su venganza contra su 'familia' y que quizá, solo quizá él podría dejar de atormentarlos… nahh, incluso si lo fuera aún estarían todos los años en su línea de tiempo. Además, estaba seguro que muchos meses sin refuerzos negativos causaría que los Dursley regresen a su comportamiento anterior.

Caminando a través del caldero chorreante, Harry sacó su varita y golpeó los ladrillos que revelan la entrada.

"Sería bueno conseguir otra," Harry murmuró. "Si no, tratarán de colocar el monitoreo de hechizos en esta."

Caminando hacia la tienda de Olivander, Harry tomó un momento para decidir cómo iba a manejar las cosas.

"Hola Sr. Olivander," Harry bostezó. "Por qué no me das una varita de pluma de fénix y acebo, y si te abstienes de contar el hecho que sé que varita busco a Dumbledore, no divulgaré ciertas… cosas."

"Ese fue el más torpe intento de chantaje que he visto nunca," Olivander sacudió su cabeza. "Si me dices como es que lo sabes, te prometo no decirle a nadie y remover el monitoreo de hechizos."

"Soy del futuro," Harry suspiró. "Regresé en el tiempo y decidí vengarme de todos, después de eso voy a ir a un cementerio y destruir algunos huesos del padre, ya he transfigurado el reemplazo a partir de aguas negras."

"¿Estoy en su lista de venganza?" Preguntó Olivander nerviosamente.

"Aún no," Harry negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Solo quería asegurarme," Olivander sonrió. "Aquí está tu varita, que te diviertas."

"Gracias," Harry agarró la caja. "¿No sabes dónde podría conseguir un buen baúl? ¿O un libro sobre las formas de atormentar a una rata?"

"Hay una tienda especializada en equipaje bajando la calle," Olivander respondió. "E imagino que en la tienda de mascotas encontrarás lo que buscas."

"Gracias," Harry asintió. "Que tengas un buen día."

"Tu igual," Olivander respondió mientras hacía una nota mental de NUNCA hacer algo para estar en el lado malo del joven Harry.

"Primero lo primero," Harry murmuró para sí mismo de nuevo. "Iré a conseguir a Hedwig otra vez."

Caminando al emporio de las lechuzas, Harry fue rápidamente para encontrar a su lechuza mascota.

"Quiero esa lechuza nevada," Harry señaló. "Y una selección completa de tus mejores accesorios para lechuza, juguetes y cualquier cosa que se necesite para hacer feliz la vida de una lechuza."

"Hoot," la lechuza inclinó su cabeza.

"No hay problema," El hombre asintió. "¿Algo más?"

"¿Qué hace esto?" Harry sostuvo la única botella sin etiqueta del estante.

"Esto le permite a tu lechuza lanzar rayos láser por los ojos tan poderosos que son capaces de rostizar a un dragón adulto." El vendedor respondió. "Te sorprenderías de cuán grande es el mercado de estas cosas."

"¿Cuánto cuesta?"

Unos minutos después, Harry caminaba fuera de la tienda con una feliz lechuza en su hombro.

"Hoot" Hegwig vaporizó a una golondrina que pasaba.

"Detente chica" Harry fulminó con la mirada a su lechuza. "No pensé que podrías vaporizar golondrinas… ahora que lo pienso, no estoy seguro de porqué tuve que… simplemente trata de no llamar la atención.

"Hoot" Hedwig inclinó su cabeza y apuntó a otra golondrina. "HOOT"

Harry caminó hacia la tienda de baúles y llamó a uno de los vendedores.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

"Solo deme el mejor baúl que tengas" Harry ordenó. "Uno con todos los tipos de características que pueda tener como compartimentos ocultos y esas cosas."

"Ok" el vendedor sacó un pequeño baúl negro de su bolsillo. "Este es nuestro mejor baúl, tiene todo tipo de cosas interesantes y compartimentos ocultos y viene con todo lo que necesitas para ir a la escuela, por lo que no tienes que ir a comprar más útiles escolares."

"Wow" Harry asintió. "Eso es grandioso, ¿Por qué es negro?"

"Porque el negro es cool" el vendedor contestó con tono de superioridad.

"No puedo discutir contra esa lógica" Harry asintió "Me lo llevo"

"Eso será mucho dinero que tomaremos de tu cuenta" el vendedor replicó. "Ahora sal."

"Adiós" Harry salió de la tienda. "Eso acorta mi viaje de compras, solo falta la tienda de mascotas."

"¿Hoot?"

"Tengo una rata que torturar" Harry respondió "Y voy a conseguir algo con qué hacerlo."

"Hoot hoot hoot" Hedwig replicó.

"Seguramente podría dártelo de alimento" Harry asintió. "Pero yo quiero que sufra."

Harry caminó hacia la tienda de mascotas e inmediatamente encontró un libro titulado, 'Veterinario a domicilio – por qué deberías llevar a tu mascota a un profesional, los hechizos en este libro no matan a tu mascota pero le harán la vida un infierno.'

"Que conveniente" Harry sonrió. Caminando hacia la caja registradora, notó que una de las jaulas para ratas estaba cubierta con encantamientos oscuros y encantamientos de contención. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Oh ¿Eso?" El tendero hizo señas a la caja, "Esta caja contiene a la malvada rata."

"¿Malvada rata?"

"La tu-sabes-quién de las ratas." El dependiente asintió. "Yo no me acercaría demasiado."

"¿Qué pasaría si colocara otra rata ahí?" Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron.

"Bueno" el dependiente se detuvo a pensar un momento. "No estoy seguro de que sobreviva, pero la pobre criatura viviría un infierno."

"Lo llevo" Harry asintió. "¿Puedes ponerle unos pocos hechizos para que la jaula sea irrompible?"

"Ya está hecho"

"¿Qué pasa con hechizos para prevenir la auto transfiguración?"

"También"

"¿Por qué?" Harry no podía pensar en algo como para que se hayan añadido esos hechizos.

"Tiende a estar solitario en esta tienda, bien" el dependiente rompió en lágrimas y corrió hacia la trastienda.

"Eso fue fácil" Harry recogió la jaula y observó el interior. "Pienso que podría llamarte… Foamy (Espumoso)"

Luego Harry, Hedwig y Foamy decidieron encontrar una tienda de trasladores para hacer un viaje al cementerio unos años antes.

"Hola" Harry sonrió "Necesito un trasladador para un cementerio de esa manera podre profanar una tumba."

"¿En serio?" el dependiente lo miró. "Y puedo preguntar por qué quieres hacer eso."

"Colecciono ingredientes de pociones" Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué?"

"Solo preguntaba." El dependiente le entregó un trasladador. "Es de doble vía y te regresará a la calle Corner Right al frente de la oficina del más vicioso abogado mágico."

"Wow" Harry tomó el traslador. "Eso es sospechosamente conveniente."

Profanar la tumba del padre de Voldemort fue más fácil de lo que Harry esperaba y en un santiamén, reemplazo los huesos del hombre con huesos que había transfigurado a partir de aguas negras.

"Wow" Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Eso fue fácil, ¿Podrías vaporizar los huesos para que no puedan ser usados en la resurrección de Voldemort?"

"Hoot" Hedwig inclinó su cabeza y apuntó a los viejos huesos. "HOOT"

"Gracias."

Harry y su mascota activaron el traslador y reaparecieron al frente de la oficina del vicioso abogado.

Con el pensamiento de que él podría entrar y comenzar con su venganza en las personas a parte de los Dursley y Dumbledore, Harry caminó hacia la oficina.

"¿Tiene una cita?" El recepcionista sin molestarse en levantar la mirada.

"Por supuesto." Harry asintió. "Ahora apártate mientras continuo con mis asuntos."

"¿Qué?" Ella levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a un pequeño niño irrumpir en la oficina de su jefe.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" el abogado vio desde su escritorio al chiquillo.

"Hay algunas personas que quiero demandar." Harry replicó. "También me gustaría conseguir un nuevo juicio para mi padrino."

"¿Puedes pagar por eso?" el abogado sabía que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada.

"Yo soy Harry Potter" Harry replicó. "Soy rico, muy, muy rico."

"Ok" el abogado se encogió de hombros. "¿A quién quieres demandar?"

"Al estado de Tom Riddle por declararse erróneamente muerto." Harry respondió. "Y muchos mortífagos, incluso los que declararon estar bajo la maldición imperius."

"Correcto." El abogado asintió. "Supongo que puedo hacerlo, ¿Quieres a los Malfoy en la lista?"

"Quiero que los Malfoy encabecen la lista." Harry asintió. "Y quiero ver si puedo conseguir a Sirius Black, mi padrino limpio y libre."

"Veré que puedo hacer," el abogado sacudió su cabeza. "Pero no esperaría mucho."

"Trataré de capturar al chico que asesinó quien fingió su muerte y enmarcó a mi padrino." Harry prometió. "¿Eso ayudaría?"

"Por supuesto." El abogado sonrió. "Mientras tanto, trataré de conseguir que lo transfieran a una sección sin dementores."

Las semanas pasaron y antes de que se dé cuenta, Harry estaba de pie en la estación Kings Cross. Caminando a un teléfono público, Harry introdujo dos monedas y llamó a la policía de Escocia.

"¿Si?"

"No tengo mucho tiempo." Harry susurró. "El sobrino de Vernon Dursley está desaparecido y me estremezco al pensar lo que le podría haber pasado al pobre chico."

"¿Dijo Dursley?" La voy al otro lado de la línea se oía excitada. "¿Puede decirnos alguna otra cosa que podría ayudarnos?"

"Si miras debajo de la cama en la alacena bajo las escaleras encontrarás drogas, explosivos e imágenes de varios importantes políticos en… poses comprometedoras," Harry susurró "y si miras en el álbum de fotos encontraras varios… interesantes negativos."

"¿Qué hay en ellos?"

"Imágenes de documentos secretos," Harry susurró. "Pienso que el hombre podría estar vendiendo secretos al enemigo."

"Permanezca donde esta" la voz en el teléfono ordenó. "Enviaremos a alguien por usted."

"Es tarde" Harry susurró. "Vinieron por mí, no sé si podré escapar… solo dígame que atrapará a este chico."

"La policía llegara en unos minutos…"

Harry colgó el teléfono y caminó a través del muro hacia la plataforma 9 ¾, él no tenía duda de que Vernon ya había salido del país pero quizá también se tomaría el tiempo para hacerle la vida más difícil a Dumbledore a la menor oportunidad. Además, había pasado por muchos problemas para plantar la evidencia y no dejaría que sus esfuerzos se vayan a la basura.

Haciendo su camino por el tren, Harry encontró un compartimento vació y comenzó a pensar.

"Hmmmm, cuál chica podría escoger…Hermione es increíblemente pervertida, ella tiene que serlo con todo el tiempo que se ha pasado leyendo Hogwarts: Una Historia." Harry frotó su mentón, "luego están Padma y Parvati mmm, gemelas. En serio, ¿Sabes qué? Merezco un harem después de toda la mierda en mi vida, está decidido, voy a tener un harem." Harry asintió para sí mismo.

Momentos después, la puerta se abrió y un chico pelirrojo entró. "Mi nombre es Ron, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

"Seguro" Harry aceptó. "¿Veo que tienes una rata?"

"Yup" Ron asintió "Su nombre es Scabbers."

"¿Por qué no lo pones en la jaula con mi rata Foamy?" Harry abrió la jaula, "Así podrían jugar."

"Está bien" Ron soltó a Scabbers en la jaula. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Harry" Harry respondió "Mira como Scabbers y Foamy no se gustan."

Foamy estaba persiguiendo al pobre Scabbers alrededor de la jaula y parecía estar intentando causarle serias lesiones en el cuerpo.

"Haz algo." Ron no quería a su mascota muerta.

"Solo déjame ver si encuentro porqué no se gustan entre ellos primero." Harry sacó su libro de medicina veterinaria casera. "Creo que he descubierto porqué Foamy y Scabbers no se llevan bien."

"¿Por qué?" Ron parpadeó.

"Porque Scabbers no ha sido castrado" Harry sonrió. "Eso está poniendo agresiva a Foamy."

"¿Por qué no podemos castrar a Foamy?" Ron frunció el ceño.

"Porque Foamy es una chica." Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Además, Scabbers vivirá más y será más saludable si lo castramos."

"Está bien." Ron asintió. "Hazlo."

"¿Por qué yo?" Harry no podía esperar.

"Porque yo no puedo hacerlo." Ron admitió. "Solo… hazlo."

"De acuerdo." Harry asintió. "Pero tu encuentra el encanto."

"Este es." Ron entrecerró los ojos al libro. "Explosive Castration."

A Harry le tomó un momento para capturar una vista de los dilatados ojos de la rata que esta arañando desesperadamente un lado de la jaula, este era otra memoria que iba a atesorar por siempre.

"Explosive Castration" Harry agitó y golpeó su varita y el roedor empezó a soltar fuerte chillidos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Ron parecía punto de desmayarse ante la visión de toda la sangre.

"Dame el libro." Harry ordenó. "Aquí está el problema, tú me dijiste el conjuro para el encantamiento de la castración explosiva, no el encanto de castrado."

"Creo que me voy a enfermar" Ron se tornó verde.

"Está bien." Harry asintió. "Solo un segundo… aquí está el encantamiento de cauterización."

Otro agitar y golpear y la rata dejó de sangrar.

"Así que, ¿Va a estar bien?" Ron preguntó nerviosamente.

"Solo déjame usar un rápido hechizo de sanación y estará bien." Harry sonrió maliciosamente, esa fue la venganza por sus padres. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar cómo revelar a Wormtail y sacar a Sirius de la cárcel.

"Está bien." Ron observó nerviosamente.

"Ya está todo como antes." Harry asintió.

En su jaula, Peter le dio una mirada glaciar al joven Potter… él no estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Han visto un sapo?" una joven chica con abundante cabello abrió la puerta.

"¿Has leído Hogwarts: Una Historia?" Harry se animó. "¿Ya has visto la página 245?"

"Es un gran libro" Hermione replicó con cara seria. "Lo he leído cuatro veces."

"Bien." Harry sonrió, él realmente merecía una novia pervertida más que Ron. "¿Por qué no nos juntamos un tiempo y… hablamos sobre el libro?"

"Está bien" la chica de abundante cabello asintió con un rubor en las mejillas. "Hablamos después, ahorita tengo que encontrar un sapo."

"Adiós." Harry sonrió como la chica salió. Iba una, todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era conseguir otras atractivas chicas en Hogwarts.

"¿Por qué están tan interesados en un libro?" Ron parpadeó.

"Leer es fundamental" Harry replicó. "Oh tan fundamental."

"Da igual", Ron lo desestimo con un gesto. "Así que, ¿En qué casa… es ese el sapo que estaban buscando?"

"Eso parece." Harry asintió "Lo pondré con Scabbers y Foamy para que no se pierda."

"¿Estás seguro que no lo lastimarán?" Ron preguntó en tono desinteresado.

"Me quedaré a vigilarlos mientras vas y buscas al dueño del sapo." Harry sonrió. "Así podemos estar seguros de que la rana no salga lastimada."

"Ok." Ron se encogió de hombros, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en un compartimiento con ese bicho raro.

Ron dejó a Harry observando fascinado como Scabbers se acercaba al sapo y mostraba sus dientes.

"Bueno," Harry reflexionó. "No esperaba ver eso."

Trevor parpadeó y disparó su lengua golpeando un costado de su cabeza y mandándolo a volar. De un salto atravesó la jaula para perseguir a su adversario, Trevor aterrizó sobre Scabbers y le dio poderosas patadas.

"Y definitivamente no esperaba ver eso." Harry y Foamy observaban en shock como Scabbers sufría una brutal golpiza a manos del sapo de Neville.

"Escuche que Harry Potter estaba en el tren." Malfoy abrió la puerta e hizo su primera aparición.

"Um…" Fue lo único que pudo pensar, él nunca había pensado algún elaborado plan para tratar con Malfoy. "Bueno…"

"Suéltalo imbécil." Draco se mofó.

"Ok." Harry repentinamente pateó al chico en la ingle hasta que cayó al suelo. "Lo siento, pero fue lo mejor que podía hacer con tan poca antelación."

Los dos guardaespaldas de Malfoy compartieron una mirada y dieron un no tan amenazante paso atrás.

"Eso fue lo que pensé." Harry asintió.

Los tres chicos se fueron y Harry volvió a observar a Trevor administrando a Wormtail el castigo que se merecía.

El resto del viaje en tren pasó y antes de que se dé cuenta, Harry estaba siendo sorteado.

"Hmmmm, parece como si hubieras estado aquí antes." El sombrero murmuró.

"¿Puedo tener una habitación privada?" Harry murmuró. "O mejor aún un ala del castillo privada… tengo grandes planes y voy a necesitar mucho espacio."

"Si, ya veo." El sombrero estuvo de acuerdo. "Sería mucho más difícil construir un gran Harem si estás confinado a una casa."

"Genial" Harry sonrió. "Fue agradable tener una conversación inteligente por primera vez."

"Tendremos que repetirlo en algún tiempo." Harry sonrió.

"Definitivamente." El sombrero estuvo de acuerdo. "ÉL CONSIGUE SU PROPIA CASA."

"¿Qué?" dijo el director con ojos desorbitados. "Que estás diciendo."

"¿Acaso eres estúpido?" El sombrero replicó. "Él consiguió su propio conjunto de habitaciones… el ala este del castillo pienso."

"¿Y quién será su jefe de casa?" Dumbledore no podía creer que estaba perdiendo contra un sombrero.

"Pregúntaselo." El sombrero replicó. "Es su casa."

"¿Qué?" y lo perdió.

"Gracias sombrero." Harry se lo sacó y lo puso nuevamente en la silla. "Yo no podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda."

"Ve a sentarte con los Griffindors." Dumbledore hizo la precipitada decisión de ignorar al sombrero. "Y veremos todo esto más tarde."

"No" Harry sacudió su cabeza. "No vamos a estar haciendo eso, yo conseguí mi propia casa y voy a mantenerme en mi propia casa y usted tendrá que hablar con mi jefe de casa si quieres hacer algo."

"Entonces Minerva puede ser tu… "

"Nope" Harry negó con la cabeza. "Ella no es un miembro de mi casa así que no puede ser mi jefa de casa, lo siento."

"Ya veo." Dumbledore asintió. "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu casa?·

"No puedo decírselo señor." Harry miró a su alrededor sospechosamente. "Las paredes tienen narices."

"Ya… ¿veo?" Dumbledore nunca había tenido tal estudiante que no cooperaba. "Has lo que quieras entonces."

"¿En serio?" Harry se veía como si fuera a saltar de alegría y Dumbledore como si hubiera cometido un grandísimo error. "Yay."

"Espera…" Dumbledore vio como el niño que vivió corrió fuera del Gran Salón gritando. "Yo no quería decir eso."

"Bueno." Dumbledore observó a sus estupefactos estudiantes. "¿Qué dicen si nos olvidamos de todo esto y seguimos con el sorteo?"

Todos los presentes solo se encogieron de hombros y el sorteo continuó.

Las horas se convirtieron en más horas e incluso se convirtieron en muchas más horas y antes de que alguien lo sepa, llegó el momento de su primera clase de pociones.

"Ah Sr. Potter". Snape se burló. "Nuestra nueva celebr…"

"Déjame adivinar," Harry interrumpió. "Estás planeando hacerme un montón de preguntas que no están en el curriculum y luego quitarme puntos si me equivoco, ¿Por qué no solo me quitas los puntos ahora?, A menos que seas… gallina."

"Nadie llama a Severus Snape gallina." Snape se volvió rosa. "Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor."

"No soy un Gryffindor, idiota." Harry sonrió. "Y eso te hace cien veces más… gallina."

"Bien." Snape asintió fríamente. "Mil puntos de… ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu casa?"

"Slythereen," Harry replicó "¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?"

"No puedes ser un Slytherin." Snape se burló. "En este momento me dices tu casa, tu pequeño imbécil arrogante."

"No soy un Slytherin, ignorante." Harry sacudió su cabeza con tristeza fingida. "Es patético que semejante profesor estúpido sea contratado por la supuesta más grande escuela de magia del mundo."

"¿Si no estás en Slytherin entonces en qué casa estas?" Snape estaba empezando a verse como Foamy porque estaba empezando a soltar espuma por la boca.

"Slythereen, idiota." Harry estaba pensando en comprar un pensadero. "¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, no sabes escuchar?"

"Cincuenta puntos de Slythereen," Snape gritó. "Y vete, todos ustedes váyanse."

Harry salió con una sonrisa en su cara, tenía que conseguir un pensadero.

Caminando fuera de la clase de pociones y yendo a su lección de vuelo, Harry decidió pensar en un forma en que pueda jugar Quidditch… bueno hasta que construya su harem y reclute a sus jugadores, por supuesto."

"Hey" Harry caminó hacia la instructora de vuelo. "Oí a uno de los estudiantes decir que usted no era alguien que pudiera enseñar, ¿Es verdad que tu incompetencia en una escoba es solo rivalizado por tu estupidez como dijeron ellos o es verdad que tu destreza con la escoba es solo rivalizada por tu extraordinaria belleza como yo originalmente pensaba?"

"¿Quién dijo eso?" Madame Hooch preguntó con un tic.

"Malfoy" Harry respondió inocentemente. "Yo le dije que pensaba que estaba equivocado pero insistió en que él tenía la razón."

"¿En serio?"

"Yup" Harry asintió. "Aunque, ¿Podrías enseñarme a volar para que así yo pueda sorprenderlos con mi habilidad y probarle tu destreza era solo demasiado inmensa como para que su cerebro lo comprenda?"

"Está bien" la profesora aceptó. "¿Por qué no te cambias para salir a volar?, ya verá en… tres semanas, entonces veremos quién es quién."

"De acuerdo." Harry aceptó antes de salir corriendo. Hacer de la vida de las personas un infierno era un duro trabajo, y hablando de vivir un infierno, finalmente tenía un plan para liberar a Sirius.

 _Querido Ministro Fudge,_

 _Quizás no sepa quién soy, pero mi nombre es Harry Potter y necesito su ayuda. Creo que un hombre está haciéndole cosas a uno de mis amigos y necesito que venga y salve el día porque mi abogado me dijo que usted podía hacer cualquier cosa y yo sé que usted puede ayudarme. Entiendo que esté muy ocupado pero espero que pueda encontrar el tiempo para hacer esto._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Harry James Potter._

Harry observó la carta, parecía lo sufrientemente aniñada… pero le faltaba algo. Harry sonrió malvadamente, lo que faltaba era el mensajero adecuado.

 _Querido abogado malvado a mí servicio,_

 _Yo apreciaría si usted se pusiera en contacto con el Ministro y le entregara esta carta sellada, y apreciaría si usted insinuara que escribí esta carta por su consejo. Por favor establece el momento en que el Ministro pueda venir a Hogwarts y por favor mira que este acompañado por varios aurores y varios miembros de la prensa. He logrado un trato con el sujeto del que te hable la vez pasada._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Harry James Potter_

Harry asintió, Sirius sería liberado en poco tiempo y Wormtail sufriría hasta que consiga salir de prisión en unos pocos meses o años.

El Ministro llegó pocas horas después seguido de un gran grupo de aurores y reporteros.

"Hola…"

"¿Dónde está Harry Potter?" Fudge interrumpió.

"No veo por qué…"

"Estoy aquí señor." Harry interrumpió. "Y estoy tan contento de que haya venido."

"No te preocupes." El Ministro palmeó al chico en la cabeza y le dio a los reporteros una para que aparezca en primera plana. "Estoy aquí ahora."

"Fue…" Harry soltó unas pocas lágrimas, era sorprendente lo que se podía hacer con pociones. "Fue horrible, La rata mascota de Ron es un hombre y creo que ha esto haciéndole cosas a los chicos."

"¿Qué?" Fudge cambió su expresión a una llena de rabia. "Muéstramelo."

"Sí, señor." Harry aceptó. "Venga conmigo, él está en la jaula con mi rata mascota Foamy."

Fudge llamó a dos imponentes aurores para atrapar a la pobre rata y sacarla de la jaula.

"Chequéenlo." Fudge ordenó despectivamente.

"Soy yo." Peter se transformó antes de que alguien haga algo. "Lo admito, yo traicioné a los Potter e inculpe a Sirius, llévenme a Azkaban… aléjenme de él, aléjenme del hechizo explosive castration, la oscura rata, el malvado sapo que siempre me ataca, la lechuza que vaporiza cosas con la mirada, la…"

Uno de los aurores maldijo al hombre, luego otro, y otro, y pronto todos los aurores estaban disparándole hechizos.

"Umm." El abogado tomó la mano del Ministro. "No puedo cree que tengamos como Ministro a un incansable justiciero."

"¿Incansable justiciero?" El Ministro se animó, sonaba bien.

"Yup." El abogado asintió. "Te enteraste que Sirius Black había sido encarcelado sin un juicio y estuviste determinado a probar su inocencia, que chico."

"Wow." Harry observó al ministro con una expresión de admiración. "Es por eso que llegó tan rápido después de leer mi carta, usted supo que él era un animago ilegal, usted debía haber estado tratando de atraparlo todos estos años."

"Estará en buen camino para la reelección cuando la gente se entere de esto." El abogado añadió.

"¿Encaminado dices?" Fudge sonrió. "Liberaré a Sirius Black y le darán el beso a este hombre."

"Severo pero justo." El abogado asintió. "Severo pero justo."


	3. El harem de Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y esta historia es de Rorschach's Blot, yo solo la traduzco.

HOLA! Ok sí como que demoré en subir este capítulo, pero ¡Ey! al menos estoy cumpliendo lo de actualizar una vez al mes, es que los días se pasan taaan rápidos y aún más este mes que estado saliendo tarde de clases. Bueno eso no importa, espero que todos ustedes se diviertan tanto como yo lo hice al traducir este capítulo.

 **Rorschach's Blot:** Probablemente es ilegal construir un harem en donde vives, chequea las leyes de tu localidad para estar seguros.

 **El harem de Harry**

"¿Harry?" Sirius se veía como el infierno.

"Hey Sirius" Harry saludó a su padrino. "¿Quieres ir a ver mi casa?"

"¿Casa?" Se veía como si todos esos años en Azkaban le habían pasado factura.

"Yup" Harry asintió. "Vamos."

"OK" Sirius sacudió su cabeza y siguió a Harry fuera del gran salón.

Mientras tanto, abajo en las mazmorras, Snape estaba refrescándose. Después de refrescarse, él sintió un escalofrió subir por su columna... algo malo estaba por suceder. La última vez que había sentido algo como esto, fue antes de que se fuera a un viaje de piragüismo en Georgia sin su varita, el lado positivo fue que se las arregló para hacer que sus brazos y piernas vuelvan a crecer, y el negativo… hasta este día aun oye música banjo cuando se acerca a un dementor.

"Y este es la entrada a mi parte del castillo" Harry señalo orgullosamente. "Bueno… al menos una de ellas."

"¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir tu propia parte del castillo?" Sirius vio al chico en estado de shock. "Pensé que estabas en Gryffindor."

"Le pedí al sombrero que me lo de." Harry respondió "Ven"

Harry guio a su padrino por su casa sin nombre y los dos pasaron muchas horas hablando sobre su vida. Nota: Si realmente quiere saber sobre qué hablaron, regresa al capítulo uno y empieza a leer de nuevo. Luego, cuando hayas llegado a esta parte, solo saltéate esto y continua con la lectura.

"¿Eso es todo?" Sirius tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"Bueno… no" Harry movió su cabeza. "Olvide decirte sobre el harem que planeo construir."

"¿Harem?" Sirius observó a su ahijado impresionado. "Tienes once años y estas construyendo un harem."

"Bueno realmente no tengo once." Harry sonrió.

"Olvida lo del viaje en el tiempo" Sirius desechó la objeción. "Y responde la pregunta"

"Estoy planeando para el futuro" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Quizá no haya mucho que pueda hacer con un harem ahora, pero estaré satisfecho y me tome el tiempo de construirlo en pocos años."

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti" Sirius aplastó a Harry en un abrazo" Mi ahijado es taaaaan varonil."

"¿Qué?" Harry no estaba esperando esta reacción… bueno en realidad, él esperaba este tipo de reacción de parte de Sirius.

"Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti," Sirius sonrió. "Su varonil hombrecito."

"¿Qué?" Eso era algo que definitivamente no esperaba escuchar, bueno… no, no esperaba oír eso.

"Tu madre podía ser un poco singular." Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Ella habría asesinado a tu padre si consideraba eso pero ella habría estado bailando y hondeando banderas si sabía que estabas haciéndolo… ella vino de una extraña familia y creo que obtuvo esa idea de su primo."

"¿Primo?" Harry se animó.

"Sí, primo" Sirius confirmó. "Y ahora nunca volveremos hablar de esto de nuevo."

"Pero"

"Nunca de nuevo" Sirius replicó firmemente.

"Está bien" Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Quieres ser mi jefe de casa?"

"Está bien" Sirius aceptó. "¿Qué hago?"

"Volver la vida de todos un infierno." Harry asintió y luego de pensarlo un momento agregó. "Y ayudarme a construir mi harem por supuesto."

"¿Puedo tener un harem?" Sirius juntó sus manos.

"¿Qué habría dicho mi madre?"

"Ella diría que solo su varonil hombrecito conseguiría un harem." Sirius se desanimó. "Pregunté… cada día… al menos cincuenta veces."

"Lo siento" Harry le dio palmaditas en los hombros simpáticamente. "pero no puedo ir contra los deseos de mi difunta madre."

"Lo sé" Sirius asintió.

"Pero quizá podemos usar toda la cosa de chico malo ex - convicto para atraer chicas por una noche?" Harry trató de animar al hombre. "De esa manera no sería un harem pero aun así verías a muchas mujeres."

"Tampoco puedo hacer eso" Sirius negó con la cabeza. "Lily pensó en eso también."

"Wow" Harry estaba asombrado. "¿Ella no hacía nada más que sentarse y pensar en formas de hacerte la vida más difícil?"

"Seh, y mucho" Sirius asintió "Creo que es porque le deslicé a James una poción para transformarlo en mujer en su noche de bodas… o quizá es porque llevé a James a las Vegas y le conseguí un contrato como stripper… o podría haber sido la vez que hice que arresten a James por exposición indecente y lo enviaron a la prisión de Turquía por una semana… o quizá fue porque…"

"Ya entendí, ya entendí." Harry asintió. "¿Pero por qué no le hiciste todo eso a Snape?"

"Snape estaba en el hospital ese mes" Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"Oh" Harry asintió. "¿Por qué Snape estaba en el hospital?"

"Nosotros le engañamos para que piense que había ganado un viaje todo pagado para hacer piragüismo en Georgia." Sirius empezó a reírse. "Luego le robamos su varita."

"¿Cómo hicieron para ponerlo en un hospital por una semana?" Harry frunció el ceño.

"No estoy seguro", Sirius empezó. "Pero de alguna forma se las arregló para perder sus brazos y piernas y por alguna razón su más grande miedo cambió de hombres lobos a música banjo."

"Uno aprende algo nuevo cada día", Harry asintió. "Bueno, pienso que debes conocer las reglas de mi casa"

"¿REGLAS?" Sirius casi se desmaya, eso no sonaba como algo que su ahijado diría.

"Sip" Harry asintió. "La primera regla es que no puedes decirle a alguien el nombre de nuestra casa, de esa forma podremos seguir diciéndole a Snape otras cosas para engañarlo y le quite puntos a su propia casa."

"Estricto pero razonable." Sirius aceptó. "Continua."

"La segunda regla es que no le diremos a nadie las reglas." Harry agregó. "Así podremos inventar nuevas reglas para hacer la vida de otras personas más… interesante."

"Yo… creo que puedo vivir con eso" Sirius asintió como él se preparó para lo peor. "¿Qué más?"

"La última regla es que el Harem de Harry pertenece a Harry. "Harry asintió. "De nadie más."

"Que hay de las otras chicas en tu harem" Sirius frunció el ceño.

"Están en mi harem" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Las reglas no aplican a ellas."

"Supongo que entiendo." Sirius aceptó. "Así que… ¿Cómo vas a hacerme tu jefe de casa?"

"Lo pediré" Harry respondió. "Y cuando Dumbledore me lo niegue, elegiré a alguien mucho peor bwahahahahahahahaha."

"Buena risa malvada." Sirius aplaudió formalmente.

Al siguiente día, Harry condujo a Sirius al gran salón y miró alrededor con una malvada sonrisa en su cara.

"Todo el mundo" Harry gritó "Tengo un anuncio que hacer"

"¿Qué es Harry?" Dumbledore sentía que sabía lo que estaba por venir, él también tenía un plan para tratar con esto… bwahahahahahahahaha (e incluso en su cabeza, su risa malvada no era nada como la de Harry.)

"He decido hacer a Sirius Black mi jefe de casa." Harry respondió.

"Pensé que dijiste que solo personas que habían estado en tu casa podrían ser el jefe de casa" Dumbledore sonrió.

"Hay un par de excepciones a la regla" Harry levantó un dedo. "Una de ellas es pasar varios años en la prisión de Azkaban."

"Ya veo" Dumbledore asintió. "Pero me temo que no puede ser tu jefe de casa porque no es un maestro."

"Oh" Harry aceptó. "Bueno… hay otra excepción, pero no creo que te gustará."

"¿Qué es Harry? ¿Qué podría ser tan malo?"

"Tiene que ser un señor oscuro" Harry respondió. "Preferentemente uno que ha sido expulsado de su cuerpo y forzado a vivir como un espíritu que bebe la sangre de inocentes."

"Me temo que no tenemos a nadie con esas características en nuestro staff tampoco" Dumbledore sonrió. "¿Porqué no solo dejas que Minerva sea tu jefe de casa?"

"Pero sí hay" Harry caminó hacia el profesor de defensa. "Lord Voldemort, te gustaría ser mi jefe de casa… no quiero ser un mortifago y ciertamente no voy a tomar la marca oscura pero creo que tus constantes e ineptos intentos de matarme harán mi vida más interesante."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qu…" Solo hay que decir que muchas personas dijeron '¿Qué?' y saltémonos a la siguiente parte.

"Accio turbante" Sirius añadió amablemente.

"Mátalo" Voldemort ordenó desde su lugar en la cabeza.

"Sí, maestro"

"¿Eso significa que no quieres ser mi jefe de casa?" Harry tenía una especie de confusa mirada de decepción en su cara. "Supongo que eso significa que no tengo ningún uso para ti."

"Arrrrrg" Voldemort gritó como Harry quemó el cuerpo de su anfitrión hasta la muerte con sus manos desnudas… de nuevo.

"Viendo que tienes una plaza para profesor de defensa" Harry hizo una nota mental de saquear las habitaciones del difunto profesor de defensa. "Y desde que Sirius esta libre…"

"Bien" Dumbledore aceptó. "Puede ser tu jefe de casa y el profesor de defensa."

"Yay" Harry lanzó su puño al aire. "Vamos a tener una alcohólica fiesta de casa"

"Harry" Sirius intervino como la voz de la razón. "Eres un `primer año, no puedes beber."

"Regla dos cuarenta guion cinco" Harry respondió con aire de suficiencia.

"Oh… cierto." Sirius asintió. "No importa, puedes beber."

"Yay" Harry y Sirius salieron de la habitación.

Y Dumbledore tenía el sentimiento de que iba a lamentar no haber insistido en que Voldemort sea el jefe de casa de Harry.

"Eso fue divertido" Harry se rio entre dientes. "¿Quieres hacer algo de saqueo?"

"Suena como un plan" Sirius aceptó. "Vamos."

Ambos caminaron al salón de defensa y entraron a la oficina del profesor.

"No parece como si alguien haya limpiado este lugar en un largo tiempo", Harry observó sorprendido a su alrededor.

"Ey" Sirius sacó un pergamino de debajo de una pila de libros. "Esta es mi tarea de primer año."

"¿Cómo te fue?"

"Fallé" Sirius sacudió su cabeza, "El profesor dijo que nunca lo presenté y no me dio ningún punto… vamos a vengarnos de él."

"¿Todavía no te has vengado?" Eso no sonaba como su padrino.

"Si" Sirius asintió. "Pero ahora tengo pruebas de que se equivocó así que quiero más venganza."

"Ok" Harry aceptó. Eso sonaba más como el padrino que conocía.

"¿Qué piensas de esto?" Sirius levantó un objeto extraño.

"No sé" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Solo échalo en una caja o algo, así podemos sacarlos al azar sin que las personas pregunten de dónde los sacamos."

"¿Qué?" Sirius tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro.

"Es como esto" Harry empezó. "Nosotros quizá o quizá no necesitemos alguna especie de extraño artículo en el futuro, ¿correcto?"

"Supongo" Sirius asintió.

"Y si solo aparecemos con algo, las personas van a preguntar de dónde lo obtuvimos, ¿Cierto? " Harry pidió con una sonrisa, "Ellos querrán saber cuándo tuvimos tiempo de comprarlo o dónde pudimos encontrar un artículo raro como ese."

"Suena como algo que las personas preguntarían" Sirius frunció el ceño.

"Bueno," Harry agitó su mano. "Ahora tenemos la excusa perfecta, si preguntan de dónde hemos sacado todo el oro… solo diremos que lo encontramos aquí."

"Si quieren saber dónde encontramos el singular hechizo para convertir a Snape en mujer" Sirius sonrió. "Lo encontramos aquí, tienes razón Harry… eso evitará que hagan más preguntas."

"Ahora hay que hacer algo más." Harry asintió "Ya que ya establecimos que hemos saqueado todo lo que es de valor y lo hemos puesto… en alguna parte."

"Genial" Sirius rio. "¿No tienes clases?"

"Me las he estado salteando" Harry admitió. "Todas excepto pociones."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me gusta atormentar a Snape" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Es divertido estar en los zapatos del otro al menos una vez."

"Supongo" Sirius asintió. "Pero ¿Por qué te has estado saltando las otras clases?"

"Oh" Harry asintió. "Bueno, robar la piedra filosofal y probar tu inocencia tomó mucho tiempo. Además, no ha terminado ni la primera semana."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Sirius aceptó. "Ahora corre a pociones, no quieres llegar tarde":

"En realidad voy a hacerlo," Harry dijo "Para darle a Snape una excusa para quitarle puntos a mi casa."

"Y tengas otra forma de engañarlo para quitarle puntos a su casa" Sirius asintió. "Bueno, ve por ello."

Harry se tomó su tiempo para llegar al salón de pociones y Snape se veía como si estuviese por explotar cuando llegó.

"¿Sabe lo que aprendí, Sr Potter?" Snape preguntó con voz controlada.

"Bueno… diría que no como bañarse" Harry se frotó la barbilla. "¿Una pista?"

"Aprendí que Slytherin está profundamente en rojo en lo que respecta a puntos de casa." La voz de Snape se elevó. "¿Sabes por qué?."

"¿Por qué sus estudiantes son puros fanáticos?" Harry preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿o porque las otras casa se han cansado de su descarado favoritismo?"

"No" Snape negó con la cabeza. "Es porque no hay una casa Slythereen, me engañaste para que le quite puntos a mi propia casa."

"¿Cómo podría hacer eso?" Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Me duele que impliques tal cosa."

"¿Cúal ES el NOMBRE de TU casa?" Snape derramó varias pociones delicadas a medio preparar en su escritorio.

"Manojo de idiotas de Snape" Harry respondió. "Nunca pensé que lo averiguarías."

"Diez mil punto de manojo de idiotas de Snape", EL profesor de pociones gritó. "AHORA TODOS VAYANSE."

"Hombre," Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras salía del salón, "Estaban equivocados cuando dijeron que su casa era reconocida por su astucia."

Harry se la pasó causando estragos por toda la escuela y, en general, haciendo la vida de todo el mundo más difícil cuando escuchó una interesante conversación.

"Está llorando en el baño de niñas" alguna chica al azar le dijo a otra. "Pobre Hermione"

Harry se detuvo al escucharlo, maravillándose sobre lo extraño que aún con tantas cosas cambiadas, haya algunas cosas que seguían siendo igual. Harry sacudió su cabeza maravillado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry se dirigió al baño de niñas… tenía un harem por comenzar.

"¿Hermione?" Harry llamó al entrar al baño.

"Vete" La chica sollozó.

"¿Qué pasó?" Harry revoloteó sobre la chica nerviosamente.

"¡No tengo ningún amigo, todos me llaman 'sabelotodo'!" lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica. "Quizá solo deba ir a casa y ser normal."

"Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el expreso de Hogwarts" Harry tomó a la chica en sus brazos.

"Si" Hermione asintió.

"¿Recuerdas que hay en la página 252 y 253, el plegable?"

"Uh huh", Hermione asintió. "Varias brujas y un mago en una escena de un harem."

"Bueno" aquí va, "Estoy empezando un harem ¿Te gustaría ser la primera chica?"

"¿No somos muy jóvenes para eso?" A pesar de todo Hermione sigue siendo Hermione.

"Estoy planeando para el futuro." Harry respondió.

"¿Podrías sacarme de Gryffindor?" Hermione hizo un nada femenino bufido.

"Por supuesto" Harry asintió. "Como miembro de mi harem pasarás a ser automáticamente de mi casa."

"Está bien" Hermione aceptó. "¿Cómo lo haremos?"

"Bueno," Harry se tomó un momento para pensar. "Supongo que lo mejor sería que le pidamos a los elfos doméstico que muevan todas tus cosas a mi ala del castillo y supongo que puedo decirte las reglas de la casa."

"¿Cuáles son las reglas?"

"Las más importantes son que nadie puede saber el nombre de nuestra casa, ni las reglas de la casa" Harry respondió. "Eso permite atormentar al profesor Snape y crear nuevas reglas cuando nos metamos en algún lío con un profesor."

"Está bien" Hermione hipó.

"¿Estás formando un harem?" Myrtle anunció su presencia.

"Sip, es una gran pena que seas un fantasma" Harry miró a Myrtle. "Habrías sido una gran adición a mi harem."

"¿En serio?" Myrtle preguntó con una salvaje sonrisa.

"Sip" Harry asintió.

"Bueno," Myrtle sonrió salvajemente. "Hay un increíblemente ilegal ritual que me regresaría a la vida, así podría unirme a tu harem."

"¿Por qué debería armar un increíblemente ilegal ritual?" Harry frunció el ceño. "A pesar de lo grandioso que sería que te unieras a mi harem, la prisión me asusta… especialmente después de lo que le sucedió al tío Vernon."

Myrtle sonrió mientras se inclinaba para susurrar en el oído de Harry.

"¿En serio?" Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron.

Myrtle susurró un poco más.

"No sé si incluso es eso posible." Harry se ruborizó.

Myrtle susurró un poco más y se retiró. "¿Y bien?"

"Ritual ilegal en camino" Harry no podía dejar de sonreír. "Solo recuerda tu promesa":

"Está bien" Myrtle asintió. "Estaré esperando."

Seis horas después, tres crímenes contra natura y quince leyes rotas por separado, lo suficiente como mandar a cualquiera en un viaje solo de ida a Azkaban y un pato… Myrtle estaba con vida, algo así.

"¿Pensé que dijiste que estarías con vida de nuevo?" Harry parpadeó.

"Lo estoy… más o menos" Myrtle se encogió de hombros. "Solo toma algo de tiempo para que vuelva a como era antes de morir."

""Supongo que tiene sentido" Harry asintió. "Vamos a mi parte del castillo, te introduciré con la otra chica de mi harem… ahora tengo dos."

"Ok" Myrtle se encogió de hombros. Él era un poco raro pero era mejor ser parte de su harem a ser un fantasma voyerista.

Al día siguiente, Harry entró al gran salón con una chica en cada brazo.

"¿Por qué no estás en la mesa de tu casa, srta. Granger?" McGonagall se acercó al extraño trío con un sentimiento de temor.

"Ahora es miembro de mi harem, profesora" Harry respondió con una sonrisa. "Así que ya no es de su casa nunca más."

"¿No es de mi casa?" McGonagall estaba al borde de las lágrimas, esto bajaría la colección GPA de su casa al menos cinco puntos."

"Correcto" Harry asintió "Que tenga un buen día."

"Espera" McGonagall lo llamó. "¿Quién es la otra chica?"

"Ella es otro miembro de mi harem," Harry explicó, después de todo él no tenía nada en contra de la profesora McGonagall. "Si quieres entrar, tendrás que tomar algún elixir de juventud."

"Está bien" Minerva salió del shock.

"Hmm" Harry hmmed y luego gritó. "Bueno, la oferta sigue abierta en caso cambies de opinión."

"¿Por qué le ofreces a la profesora McGonagall un lugar en tu harem?" Hermione preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, por como es," Harry sonrió. "He visto fotos de cuando era joven y tengo un elixir de la juventud."

"Oh" Hermione asintió. "Supongo que tiene sentido."

Las semanas pasaron y el tormento de Snape continuó.

"Diez puntos de tu casa" Snape lo fulminó.

"¿Qué casa?" Harry parpadeó.

"En la que estás." Snape gruñó.

"Tiene que ser más específico." Harry sonrió.

"Diez mil puntos de… esos idiotas Slytherins" Snape suspiró, él realmente odiaba a este niño.

A la semana siguiente.

Cincuenta punto de cualquiera llamado Draco porque es un pequeño lerdo bastardo." Snape se volvió morado.

Y a la siguiente de esa.

"Mil puntos de… "

"¿Si?" Harry se inclinó hacia adelante.

"Del fondo de mi corazón" Snape se veía enfermo. Pero en el lado positivo, logró evitar el acoso sexual que Harry trajo después de clase.

Y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, había terminado el año escolar.

"Harry" Dumbledore llamó nerviosamente. "Voy a tener que insistir en que regreses a casa de tu tía para el verano."

"No" Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Subiré al tren y me quedaré ahí hasta que cambies de opinión si tengo que" Dumbledore tomó un dulce de limón. Tenía que permanecer firme, tenía que enseñarle al chico quién manda aquí…

"Añadí a tus dulces de limón una poción para hacerte más… diremos, regular" Harry sonrió. "calculo que debe hacer efecto pronto… solo estaba tratando de ayudar, imagino que un hombre de tu edad…" Harry vio como Dumbledore hizo una loca carrera de vuelta al castillo.

"Ahora que ya me encargué de eso," asintió para sí mismo. "De regreso a mis asuntos."

 **Rorschach's Blot:** No voy a admitir que escribí esto.


	4. Tres Black y una Lovegood

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y esta historia es de Rorschach's Blot, yo solo la traduzco.

Hola! Bueno acá les traigo el siguiente capítulo, si hay algún error o algo háganmelo saber para arreglarlo y bla bla bla… disfruten el cap y que se diviertan!

PD: ¡¿YA VIERON CIVIL WAR?! Ohhh fue fantástica la película.

 **Rorschach's Blot:** No voy a admitir que escribí esto.

 **Tres Black y un Lovegood**

"Bienvenido a casa Ron" Molly abrazó a su menor hijo. "¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Fue genial" Ron respondió con entusiasmo. "Tuve un montón de aventuras locas."

"¿Locas?" Molly negó "Cuéntame de tu amigo Harry"

"Bueno," Ron sonrió. "Dejando de lado el hecho de que no he sido mencionado en la historia hasta ahora, Harry y yo nos divertimos mucho juntos"

"Oh" Molly sonrió. "Quizá podemos invitarlo a pasar todo el verano con nosotros."

"NO" Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron y negó con la cabeza. "¡No podemos!"

"¿Por qué no?" Molly estaba confundida por la actitud de su hijo. "Pensé que era tu amigo."

"Lo es, mamá" Ron aceptó "Mi mejor amigo, pero no sería buena idea invitarlo"

"Estoy segura que no le importará que no tengamos mucho" Molly trató de tranquilizar a su hijo.

"Y tienes razón mamá" Ron aceptó. "A él no le importan esas cosas, pero estoy preocupado por Ginny."

"¿Qué te preocupa de Ginny?" Molly tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro. "Hablaré con ella y le diré que no moleste a Harry, ni lo abrume."

"No funcionaría, mamá" Ron negó con la cabeza. "Él la uniría a su harem para el final de la semana.

"¿Qué?" Molly no esperaba algo como eso.

"La única solución que puedo encontrar es mantenerla lo más alejada posible de él" Ron añadió "Aunque tenga que tomarme la libertad de hacer un poco de investigación, esto quiere decir que no seremos capaces de comprar algún suministro escolar nuevo… o de segunda mano, pero ella me escuchará."

"Está bien" Molly estaba segura que o estaba soñando o su hijo se había vuelto loco; sin embargo, lo mejor era no provocarlo.

"Encontré un desolado internado solo para brujas en medio de Siberia" Ron sonrió. "Solo se pude llegar ahí por medio de un traslador encantado por la directora y está bajo un encantamiento que impide que lo encuentren a menos que hayas recibido una invitación de la directora. Ahora, estoy seguro que si enviamos a Ginny a esta escuela, Harry nunca se enterará de donde queda y así Ginny estará a salvo de entrar al harem de Harry."

"¿Qué?" Molly estaba segura de esto, las presiones de estar lejos de su mamá había conducido al pobre Ron al borde de la locura, ella se culpaba por no haber ido a visitarlo cada semana. "Vamos a casa querido, encontraremos un lugar tranquilo para que descanses y luego podrás decirme más sobre ese plan tuyo para mantener a Ginny lejos de cualquier hombre."

"No cualquiera" Ron protestó. "Solo de Harry, es un gran chico pero tiene una extraña obsesión con construir un harem."

"Muchos chicos quieren eso," Molly le dio palmaditas en la cabeza a Ron. "Y ninguno de ellos lo ha logrado."

"No Harry" Ron protestó, "Ya consiguió a dos en su harem y otras chicas están considerándolo."

"Lo que digas cariño" Molly dejó a su joven hijo y se volvió a sus gemelos. "Estoy realmente orgullosa de que se hayan comportado, no recibí ni un solo búho."

"Lo sabemos," Fred dio una triste sonrisa. "Nada de lo que hicimos pudo sobrepasar lo que ellos hicieron."

"Nosotros cambiamos el color del cabello de Snape a rojo y oro y él solo nos vio y nos dijo que no iba a caer en la broma de nuevo." George se veía como si fuera a estallar en lágrimas. "Y luego… y luego… "

"Nos entregó puntos y comenzó a cacarear" Fred sacudió la cabeza. "Dijo que… no puedo repetirlo"

"Mis pobres niños" Molly estaba segura, sus hijos se habían vuelto locos por la separación. Esos libros le habían advertido que enviar a sus hijos a un internado les iba a producir complejos de abandono, sabía que debieron haberse mudado más cerca de Hogwarts para poder ir al castillo cada mañana a darles su abrazo de buenos días en el gran salón… pero, ¿Qué si no eran solo sus hijos? Que si todos los niños estaban sufriendo de trastornos de abandono… esos pobres chicos.

La resolución de Molly se afirmó, iría salvar a todos esos pobres niños de la soledad y locura… quizá sea demasiado tarde para sus hijos, pero ella no dejaría que otras madres pasen por la misma angustia que estaba sufriendo.

"Hola madre" Percy se unió a su familia "¿Cómo están?"

"Oh Percy" Molly envolvió sus brazos en torno a su hijo, y arrastró a los otros al abrazó empezando a sollozar. "Está bien chicos, ahora mami está aquí, mamá hará que todo sea mejor."

Los chicos estaban aturdidos por la reacción de su madre, vieron como haber alejado a Ron de casa había afectado profundamente a la pobre madre. Odiaban pensar cómo reaccionaría cuando Ginny se vaya. Silenciosamente atraparon la mirada de los otros, los cuatro hermanos asintieron. Encontrarían una manera de evitar que su madre se hunda en una profunda depresión.

IIIIIIIIII

"Mamá, papá" Hermione corrió hacia sus padres. "Los extrañé."

"También te extrañamos." El padre de Hermione sonrió. "¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Pareces haber superado el comienzo áspero" su madre convino.

"Bueno" Hermione sonrió, "Hice algunos nuevos amigos y me uní a un harem. Es genial"

"Eso es bueno querida" El padre de Hermione sonrió, descifraría que significaba realmente harem más tarde. "Cuéntanos de tus amigos."

"Bien," Hermione sonrió, "Está Myrtle, también está en el harem. Solía ser un fantasma hasta que Harry descubrió una manera de regresarla a la vida. Y está Harry, es el dueño del harem. Lo comenzó porque… "

IIIIIIIIII

"¿Qué quieres hacer este verano Harry?" Sirius preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal tomar el alias de Sr. Black y viajar alrededor del mundo?" Harry sugirió "Puedo tener muchas aventuras y convencer a todos que soy una especie de Superman."

"Quizá cuando seas mayor" Sirius sonrió. "Otra idea."

"¿Qué te parece ir a Gringotts y hacer alguna especie de ritual de herencia?" Harry asintió. Entonces podemos averiguar que soy el lord de Azkaban o algo así y empezar a construir mi ejército para la confrontación final contra Voldemort."

"Ya se ha hecho" Sirius negó con la cabeza. "Además, ¿Por qué quieres ir a Azkaban? Ese lugar chupa, toma mi palabra."

"Podríamos conseguir un hechizo que nos enseñe nuestras vidas pasadas." Harry sonrió. "Entonces podríamos ganar una serie de geniales habilidades y nunca usarlas."

"No" Sirius negó con la cabeza. "Solo… no"

"Está bien" Harry frunció el ceño. "Escuché que había algunas chicas que son un cuarto Veela que están yendo a una escuela mágica en Francia."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?" Sirius frunció el ceño, esto podría arruinar los planes para uno de los capítulos posteriores.

"Solo haciendo conversación." Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué tal si liberamos un elfo doméstico de los Malfoy? Esa sería una manera para no tener que tratar con su intento de salvarme este verano."

"Suena como un plan." Sirius aceptó. "Vamos."

IIIIIIIIII

Sirius y Harry se acercaron a la mansión Malfoy cantando una alegre melodía y llevando varios galones de gasolina. (La melodía es de la canción Micky mouse)

"Fuego, fuego, fuego, fuego."

"Quema, quema, quema, quema."

"Enciende una cerilla y míralo caer en la gasolina" Harry empezó.

"GAS" Sirius empezó.

"OLI" Harry continuó.

"NAAA" Sirius sonrió.

"Gasolina"

"Qué quemaremos."

"Gasolina"

"Míralo derretirse"

"Que sus cenizas se lo lleve el viento".

"Viento"

"Viento"

"Vien…"

"¿Qué están haciendo?" El jefe de la familia Malfoy interrumpió su alegre canción.

"Ey primo." Sirius le dio un gran abrazo al hombre. "¿Cómo te va?"

"Suéltame"

"Estamos provocando un incendio" Harry respondió. "¿Quieres ayudar?"

"NO. No quiero ayudar" Él agarró su varita. "Quiero… ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Encendiendo una cerilla y verla en júbilo" Harry ignoró al hombre y arrojo la cerrilla en uno de los grandes charcos de gasolina.

"Arg" el jefe de la familia Malfoy comenzó a lanzar encantamientos supresores de fuego. "Mira mi traje."

"Totalmente arruinado" Harry asintió.

"Atrápalo" Sirius empapó al hombre con el líquido inflamable.

"Yay" Harry encendió otra cerilla.

"Aleja eso de mi" Lucius comenzó a arrancarse sus ropas y a lanzarlas lo más lejos posible… y directo a las manos de una docena de elfos domésticos.

"Ey Dobby" Harry vio al pequeño grupo de elfos domésticos en shock. "¿Hay algún otro elfo doméstico trabajando para la familia Malfoy?"

"No, Harry Potter, señor." Dobby movió su larga cabeza.

"¿Quieren trabajar para mí?"

"Sí, señor Harry Potter, señor." Los elfos asintieron.

"Entonces vámonos antes de que los aurores lleguen." Sirius sugirió con una sonrisa.

"Suena como un plan." Harry aceptó.

"Podemos ocultarnos con mi prima Andy." Sirius sugirió. "Nunca pensarán en buscarnos ahí."

"No tenemos que escondernos" Harry recordó a su padrino. "Ya hemos organizado perfectas coartadas de ante mano."

"Oh sí" Sirius asintió "De todos modos visitemos a mi prima."

"Ok" Harry asintió. "Vamos."

Sirius, Harry y una docena de elfos domésticos se aparecieron de la mansión Malfoy y reaparecieron frente a una linda casa.

Avanzaron con una sonrisa. Sirius tocó la puerta.

"¿Si?" La puerta fue respondida por una joven chica con cabello rosa. ¿Quién es?"

"Que hay Nym" Harry abrazó a la chica. "Soy Harry y él es tu primo Sirius… ¿Quieres ser parte de mi harem?"

"Estoy en mi propio harem" Le sonrió la chica. "¿Realmente pensaste que podrías reclutarme?"

"Podría seguir intentándolo todo el día hasta que aceptes" Harry asintió "Quizá debería humillarme."

Harry pasó un verano tranquilo y cometió relativamente pocos delitos graves ya que estaba distraído con sus muchos intentos de convencer a Tonks a unirse a su harem.

"Bien" Tonks aceptó cuando estaba por terminar el verano. "Me uniré a tu harem, ahora deja de molestarme."

"Tan pronto como se haga oficial" Harry respondió. ""Te enviaré los papeles."

"Genial, como sea" A Tonks le gustaba el chico, pero esto era lo suficientemente raro. "¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en que me una a tu harem?"

"Muchas razones" Harry respondió "Eres hermosa, inteligente y me gustas."

"Oh" Tonks asintió "Solo crees que soy hermosa porque puedo cambiar mi apariencia a voluntad, estoy segura que encontrarás… "

"No" Harry negó con la cabeza "Pienso que eres hermosa porque te vi bañándote."

"¿Qué?"

"Realmente deberías hacerte el hábito de comprobar por encantamientos de espionaje si vas a ser un auror" Harry asintió.

"¿Realmente me has visto?"

"Sep" Harry aceptó "Y me gustó lo que vi."

"Está bien" Tonks aceptó "Estaré en tu harem"

"Yay" Harry vitoreó.

"Pero primero, voy a darte una paliza." Tonks empezó a perseguir a Harry alrededor de la casa "¿Poner encantamientos para espiarme en mi habitación? ¿Verme mientras me baño? ¡Regresa aquí pequeño mocoso!"

Harry se las arregló para escapar con heridas menores y decidió que sería prudente e ir temprano a la estación en caso de que Tonks aparezca.

"Hermione" Harry llamó cuando vio a la chica de cabello espeso en la plataforma "¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial" Hermione abrazó a Harry. "Vamos a encontrar un compartimento."

"Bien" Harry asintió.

Entraron al tren y encontraron un compartimento con solo una pequeña niña rubia leyendo una revista al revés.

"¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?" Harry saludó.

"Si quieres" Luna parpadeó. "¿Eres el chico que irrumpió en mi casa y salvó a mi madre hace unos años?"

"Sip" Harry asintió. "¿Quieres estar en mi harem?"

"¿Habrá pie?" La nariz de Luna se arrugó.

"Si quieres" Harry asintió de nuevo

"Ok"

"Solo dile al sombrero que estas en mi harem cuando te toque." Harry sugirió. "Oh, y pregúntale si puede ser mi jefe de casa suplente."

"Está bien" Luna regresó a su revista.

Harry sonrió, el primer día de clase y ya había doblado el tamaño de su harem. Este será un gran año.

Los tres pasaron el viaje hablando del harem de Harry y debatiendo la existencia de nargles y solo pararon cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió.

"Potter" Draco lo fulminó. Era el momento de la tradicional caminata de Malfoy alrededor del tren para molestar a otros estudiantes.

"Draco" Harry saludó al chico como si fueran viejos amigos. "Justo con quien quería hablar."

"¿Qué?" Eso no se supone que sucedería.

"¿Podrías presentarme a tu madre?" Harry sonrió "Ella sería una gran adición a mi harem. Yum yum dame más."

"Aléjate de mi mamá, Potter" Draco gritó nerviosamente.

"Vamos Draco" Harry suplicó "Ella es caliente, y ¿Qué hay de tu tía Bellatrix? ¿Puedo tenerla también?

"Estoy diciendo que te alejes de mi mamá y mi de mi tía también." Draco miró al otro chico en shock. "Y no trates de incendiar mi casa de nuevo."

"Bien" Harry asintió. "No trataré de quemar tu casa… si me entregas a tu mamá y tía."

"¿QUÉ?" Los ojos de Draco se ampliaron.

"Si te pones tan difícil entonces puedes irte" Harry se cruzó de brazos. "Solo asegúrate de hablarle a tu padre de esto."

"Bien" Draco frunció el ceño. Su padre arreglaría las cosas.

En cuanto Draco se fue, Harry empezó a buscar una pluma y algo de papel. Escribió una rápida nota y se la pasó a Hermione.

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Hey Lucy" leyó en voz alta. "Ha venido a mi tención que no quieres que queme tu casa, también ha llegado a mi atención que tienes una habitación secreta que no quieres que el DMLE se entere. Quiero a tu esposa y cuñada como miembros de mi harem y me parece que puedes encontrar una manera en que ambos obtengamos lo que queremos. Firma, Harry."

"¿Y bien?" Harry pidió "¿Cómo estuvo?

"Simple y al grano" Hermione asintió.

"Creo que funcionará" Luna agregó.

"Genial" Harry sonrió, estaba siendo el mejor año que había tenido y no podía esperar a ver la cara de Draco.

IIIIIIIIII

"Lovegood, Luna" McGonagall llamó.

Luna avanzó hacia el sombrero y lo puso en su cabeza.

"Hmmm" el sombrero murmuró "Sí, estaré de acuerdo en ser el jefe de casa suplente de la casa de Harry… siguiente."

"No dijiste en que casa será puesta la señorita Lovegood" Dumbledore apuntó.

"Ella entra al harem de Harry." El sombrero respondió. "Siguiente"

Tomo varios minutos para que pase el shock y la selección continuó. Fue una sorpresa que no solo una, sino dos chicas fueron elegidas para unirse al harem de Harry… una de las brujas fue Ginny Weasley."

"NOOOOOOO," Ron rompió en lágrimas. Sabía que debió haber tratado más duro de hacer que su madre lo escuche, sabía que no debería haber dejado a su madre este verano.

Los gemelos solo se hundieron más en sus asientos, ¿Cómo se supone que siquiera compitieran con este chico?" Primero consigue su propia ala del castillo, luego vuelve loco a Snape, y ahora tiene al sombrero seleccionador reclutando para su harem? Ellos no podían ganar, esto era demasiado.

IIIIIIIIII

Tomó unos pocos días para que Lucius envíe una respuesta apropiada y sorprendió a todos.

"Harry" Hermione leyó en voz alta "Trato, llegarán por traslador dentro de la hora. Firma, Lucius."

"Eso fue fácil" Harry parpadeó.

Minutos después, Narcissa Malfoy y un gran baúl llegaron a la sala común de Harry.

"Hola" saludó. "Bienvenida a mi harem… ¿Dónde está Bellatrix?"

"En el baúl" Narcissa explicó. "Insiste en viajar de esa forma."

"Oh" Harry parpadeó "Eso fue inesperado"

IIIIIIIIII

"Ey Neville", Harry caminó hacia el otro estudiante. "Solo quería que sepas que incorporé a Bellatrix Lestrange a mi harem."

"Cómo pudiste," Neville miró a su amigo en shock "Ella torturó a mis padres."

"Resulta que no." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Te sorprenderías con lo que puedes aprender cuando usas un poco de veritaserum y puedes aprender aún más si usas dosis masivas."

"¿Y?"

"Y aparentemente los hermanos Lestrange están más interesados en ellos mismos que en Bellatrix." Harry se encogió de hombros "Ella estaba más ocupada arrullandote y planenado criarte para que seas una especie de heredero oscuro que en torturar a tus padres."

"¿Heredero oscuro?"

"Instinto maternal" Harry sacudió la cabeza "Te vio y olvido por completo a tus padres, tenía pensado cambiarte el nombre a Orión y convertirte en el próximo señor oscuro… la mujer tiene problemas."

"¿QUÉ?" Los ojos de Neville se abrieron en shock "Pero ya no soy un bebé"

"Bueno, estuvo preguntando por ti" Harry sonrió. "Le dije en que casa estás y ella respondió que el pequeño señor oscuro de mami era tan astuto, haciendo creer a todos que él no tenía pensado implantar un régimen del terror."

"Pero no lo haré" Neville protestó.

"Seguro que no" Harry respondió "No tienes que pretender conmigo."

"Pero… "

"Oh" Harry asintió. "Ella quiere que te diga que espera que construyas tu propio harem también y quiere darte la llave de la cámara Lestrange."

"Pero… "

"El otro día escapo y te hizo el único heredero de la familia." Harry ignoró al otro chico que lo miraba en shock. "Y eliminó a los hermanos Lestrange para prevenir que amenacen a su pequeño Orión."

"Pero… "

"La recapturé" Harry aseguró al chico. "Y ella a se ha estado comportando muy bien… incluso insistió en que la encadene a la pared."

"Pero… "

"Envió una carta a la sala común de Slytherin" Harry lo encontraba infinitamente divertido. "Declarando que cada chica en la casa te pertenecía para que hagas con ellas lo que quisieras."

"Yo…"

"Uno pensaría que habría más objeciones," Harry movió su cabeza. "Pero todas estuvieron de acuerdo, Draco estaba celoso por supuesto… demandó que se unieran a su harem."

"Yo… "

"Así que las chicas usaron una especie de hechizo o poción para convertirlo en mujer y le dijeron que ahora formaba parte de tu harem" Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Le tomó un tiempo pero se las arregló para regresar a la normalidad."

"Yo… "

"Pero no antes de que Bellatrix lo agregara a tu harem, hizo una especie de trato con su madre" Harry rio. "Ahora las chicas están buscando una forma de cambiarlo de nuevo para que tome su lugar a tus pies."

"Yo…"

Draco está escondido por ahora" Harry se encogió de hombros "Nadie sabe dónde está, pero algunos sospechan que está en la oficina de Snape."

"Yo…."

"Bueno," Harry asintió "Me alegro de que hayamos tenido esta charla, adiós Neville."

"Yo…" Le tomó tres horas al chico para salir del shock y rebobinarse el cerebro.


	5. Cientos y cientos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y esta historia es de Rorschach's Blot, yo solo la traduzco.

 **Cientos y cientos**

"Ahí está el pequeño señor oscuro de mami" Bellatrix se había escapado de nuevo. "¿Cómo estás cariño?"

"Arg" Neville trató de escapar de abrazo de la loca.

"Awww," Bellatrix lo besó en la frente. "Escuché que no habías estado disfrutando de tu harem."

"Torturaste a mis padres hasta la locura" Neville protestó "Cómo quieras que me sienta."

"Maté a los malvados hombres que lo hicieron, "Bellatrix estrechó su agarre. "Ellos no me darían un bebé así que me conseguí uno, mi dulce mini señor oscuro."

"¿Huh?" Esta no era la forma en que pensó que sería la confrontación.

"Yo solo salí a encontrar a esa repugnante chiquilla que sigue tratando de escapar de tu harem." Bellatrix le palmeó la cabeza. "Luego voy a regresar a mi mazmorra… ahora, ¿Dónde está esa sobrina mía?"

Ese fue el punto en el que Neville empezó a llorar, esa no era la forma en que la confrontación con Bellatrix Lestrange sería. Se supone que pelearía una especie de vil batalla con hechizos volando, la mitad del tiempo se visualizaría sus crucios y luego estaría derrotado después de que ella deje de maldecirlo para regodearse. Ciertamente no se suponía que lo abrace y le diga que todo estaría bien y que… ella encontraría a Malfoy y lo/la forzaría a que entre en su harem.

"No te preocupes mi pequeño señor oscuro" Bellatrix lo arrulló "Los hechizos de mami son mucho más fuertes que el de las tontas chicas de esta escuela, Draco nunca se las arreglará para deshacer mi trabajo." Por alguna razón que Bellatrix no podía entender, eso sólo hizo llorar a Neville más fuerte.

"Hey Bellatrix, Neville ¿Qué sucede?" Harry se había estado escondiendo en una esquina espiando y pensó que era el momento de entrar en escena.

"Mi pobre pequeño señor oscuro tiene una chica que no quiere entrar en su harem y está un poco decepcionado" Bellatrix sostuvo a Neville aún más cerca. "Mastiqué esas cuerdas que usaste para atarme para poder salir y confortarlo."

"Tú fuiste quien me pidió que te ate" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Pero creo que entiendo, quizá sería mejor si lo solo lo dejas capturar a la chica por sí mismo."

"¿En serio?" Bellatrix parpadeó "¿Eso crees?"

"No sé" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Pero estoy suponiendo que un lord oscuro de su calibre la dejaría correr y esconderse por un tiempo."

"Tienes razón" Bellatrix le dio a Neville otra palmada afectuosa en la cabeza. "Inclusive se unió a Gryffindor para hacerles cree que no está empezando su reino del terror, ese es mi chico inteligente."

"Um… sí" Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Quieres regresar ahora al calabozo?"

"Ok" Bellatrix aceptó. "Ahora se un buen señorito oscuro mientras mami se va."

IIIIIIIIII

Ginny estaba feliz, un verano entero escuchando la campaña de Ron para exiliarla a una escuela de mujeres en Rusia la había convencido que era bonita y las razones de los… problemas de Ron la hicieron incluso más feliz. El harem de Harry, Ginny se ruborizó, claro que ella se había unido junto a otras muchas mujeres pero ella era de Harry, su sueño de niña se había hecho realidad.

Ignorando a un sollozante Neville que corrió por ahí, Ginny le entregó su carta a uno de los búhos para que se lo entregue a su madre.

Detrás de ella, Neville estaba enviando su propia carta. Su abuela arreglaría las cosas, ella mantendría lejos a la loca y evitaría que Draco sea convertido en mujer y daría fin al harem de Neville Longbotton… bueno, quizá solo evitaría que Draco termine en su harem.

IIIIIIIIII

La abuela de Neville entró tempestuosamente al gran salón y congeló a todos con su mirada.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Augusta?" Dumbledore sonrió.

"¿Dónde está Bellatrix Lestrange?" El ceño de Augusta se profundizó.

"Me temo que no lo sé" Dumbledore confesó.

"¿No lo sabe?" El tono de Augusta fue tan frio como el hielo.

"No puede esperar que lo sepa todo." Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. "Y no es como si ella solo se va a mostrar y decir 'Aquí estoy'"

"Aquí estoy" Bellatrix entró al gran salón. "Mami solo quería asegurarse que las consortes del harem de su pequeño señor oscuro tomen el debido cuidado de él."

Instantáneamente, Neville fue rodeado por las chicas de Slytherin, quienes lo alimentaron, acicalaron y abrazaron.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Augusta preguntó con un ceño.

"Solamente cuidando de mi pequeño señor oscuro" Bellatrix sonrió "A que es muy lindo."

"Aunque admito que es adorable" Augusta aceptó. "Eso no cambia el hecho de que seas una de los que torturaron a los padres de mi nieto."

"No fui yo" Bellatrix negó con la cabeza. "Estaba ocupada cuidando de mi pequeño señor oscuro cuando esos malvados hombres lo hicieron."

"¿En serio?" Augusta parpadeó.

"Sip" Bellatrix asintió "Pero no te preocupes, ya me ocupé de esos malos hombres por mi pequeño Orión."

"¿Orión?"

"Mi pequeño señor oscuro" Bellatrix volteó a mirar a Neville con una expresión de adoración en su cara.

"Ya… veo" Augusta sintió. "¿Cuáles son sus intenciones para con mi nieto?"

"Quiero que tenga un gran harem con consortes oscuras e imponga un régimen del terror tan grande que todos temerán su nombre hasta los fines del tiempo." Bellatrix explicó.

"Bueno," Augusta se sentó en una de las mesas y Bellatrix emocionada se le unió. "No puedo decir que no tengo problemas con algunas de esas ideas."

"¿Cómo cuáles?" Bellatrix pidió

"Bueno," Augusta comenzó. "Primero que nada, me gustaría que mantenga su nombre actual. ¿Por qué no hacemos que Orión sea su segundo nombre?"

"¿Neville Orión Longbotton?" Bellatrix asintió "Supongo que suena bien… pero solo si puedo seguir llamándolo Orión."

"Bien" Augusta aceptó. "Segundo, no quiero que se convierta en un señor oscuro."

"¿Por qué no?" Bellatrix estaba confundida, ¿Acaso no todos quieren que sus niños se conviertan en señores oscuros?

"Porque mientras más tiempo pase en su régimen del terror, menos tiempo tendrá con sus consortes oscuras." Augusta explicó "Y quiero tener tantos bisnietos como sea posible."

"¿Nietos?" Una mirada de delicia cursó por el rostro de Bellatrix.

"Cientos y cientos de ellos" Augusta asintió.

"Está bien" Bellatrix aceptó. "Supongo que puedo abandonar mi sueño de convertir a Orión en un señor oscuro si acepta proveerme de cientos de nietos."

"¿Neville?" Augusta volvió su mirada a su nieto que actualmente se encontraba enterrado bajo un enjambre de chicas de Slytherin.

"¿Si? Abuela" Vino la amortiguada respuesta de Neville.

"No vas a ser un señor oscuro" ella respondió "Pero con una condición."

"¿Cuál?"

"Tienes que proveerle a Bellatrix y a mí con cientos de bisnietos." Augusta respondió "¿Entendiste?"

"¿Cientos?" Neville se oía a punto de desmayarse.

"Sí, cientos" Bellatrix confirmó.

Conforme observaba, Ron no sabía qué pensar. Por un lado, Neville tenía un harem y por el otro, todas ellas eran de Slytherin. Parpadeando, Ron vino a una conclusión. "Mejor tu que yo, Neville."

"Ahí estás" Molly apareció en el gran salón. "Mi pobre pequeño Ronnikins, debes extrañar tanto a tu mami."

"Ack" Ron estaba desgarrado entre su desayuno y el abrazo de su madre.

"Ronnikins" Flint se burló del desfortunio de Ron.

"Ohhh mi pobre querido" Molly se lanzó al siguiente chico. "Entiendo que tu actitud solo es la forma de compensar lo mucho que extrañas a tu madre."

"¿Lo… lo sabes?" Lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas del Slytherin, "Extraño tanto a mi mami."

"Todo estará bien querido" Molly palmeó al chico en la espalda. "Saca todo, estoy aquí para ti."

"Quiero a mi mami" Flint sollozó

"Le escribiremos luego" Molly prometió. "Y veremos si podemos hacer que venga."

"Mami."

IIIIIIIIII

"¿Así que cuál es el plan ahora?" Sirius preguntó con un guiño.

"Voy a encontrar una manera de que Lockheart venga a Hogwarts" Harry respondió

"Podríamos decirle que hay un monstruo para destruir." El sombrero seleccionador sugirió. "Está la pequeña mascota de Slytherin en la cámara de los secretos."

"Ese cobarde no se acercaría a este lugar si eso sucede. " Harry frunció el ceño. "Pero podríamos decirle que ya lo hemos destruido, entonces él vendría para chuparnos las memorias."

"Suena como un plan" Sirius aceptó. "¿Ya destruiste el diario?"

"Oops" Harry se ruborizó. "Déjame arreglar eso."

Sirius, Harry y el sombrero caminaron (o fueron llevados en caso del sombrero) hacia la habitación de Ginny.

"Hola Ginebra" Harry sonrió a la ruborizada chica. "Vino a nuestra atención que tu diario es un objeto oscuro que ha sido poseído por un joven Voldemort."

"¿QUÉ?" la joven chica le lanzó una mirada aterrorizada al objeto.

"Así que me gustaría intercambiártelo por este nuevo diario y un beso." Harry sacó un libro nuevo. "Así podemos destruirlo y hacer la vida de Voldemort un infierno."

"Ok" Ginny aceptó. "Ahora ¿Dónde está mi beso?"

Harry besó a la chica e intercambió los libros.

"¿Qué es lo que vas hacer con eso?" Sirius miró al vil objeto.

"Bueno" Harry empezó "Estaba por ponerlo en un inodoro."

"Perverso" Sirius aceptó.

"Exactamente, al espíritu de Voldemort no debería gustarle eso… y no funcionó la última vez." Harry asintió. "Así que estaba pensando en solo pasarlo por cada sustancia corrosiva y dañina que podemos pensar hasta lograr destruirlo."

"Suena como un plan para mi" El sombrero estuvo de acuerdo.

IIIIIIIIII

"¿Dijiste que destruiste a una serpiente monstruosa?" Lockheart pidió con una encantadora mueca.

"Sep." Harry aceptó. "Y te contaré todo para que puedas limpiar mi memoria y tomar el crédito después."

"¿QUÉ?" El guapo hombre miró al niño en shock.

"Pero primero me gustaría tener una exhibición de duelo en el gran salón." Harry continuó. "Quiero que todo el mundo vea porqué eres la más grande amenaza para las criaturas oscuras desde el señor Black."

"Bueno" El narcisista aceptó. "Olvídate de él."

"Entonces vamos" Harry lo condujo al gran salón.

"Atención todo el mundo" Lockheart llamó. "El joven señor Potter y yo vamos a darles una exhibición de duelo para su diversión." Y si él no podía con un segundo año entonces solo diría que fue fácil con él, ¿Qué era lo peor que podría suceder? ¿Un encantamiento de cosquillas? ¿Alguien más puede ver a dónde está yendo esto?"

"Tomen sus lugares" Sirius había aceptado ser el juez del duelo. "Y comiencen."

"Te dejaré tener el primer hechizo, niño" Lockheart sonrió mostrando sus brillantes dientes. "Es lo justo."

"Ok" Harry reunió sus poderes… ¿Alguien sabe el hechizo que iba a usar? "Explosivo Castrado"

Lockheart dio un grito de terror y colapsó en agonía.

"¿Qué?" Harry notó que cada mirada en el gran salón cayó sobre él. "Pensé que iba a esquivarlo, bloquearlo o algo… se supone que es el mejor luchador, ¿o no?"

"¿Pero de quién vamos a estar obsesionadas ahora?" Parvati y Lavender se veían cerca de las lágrimas.

"Bueno… siempre hay un espacio en mi harem." Harry sugirió. "Tu hermana también puede venir si quiere, Parvati."

IIIIIIIIII

"Es seguro que fue un año memorable." Harry agitó la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el compartimento lleno de chicas. "Lastimé a Lockheart tanto que nunca volverá a molestar a alguien, destruí un objeto que estaba contaminado con una parte diseccionada del alma de Voldemort, y maté a un Basilisco gigante."

"¿Cuándo hiciste eso?" Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Me encargué de eso antes de que subamos al tren" Harry respondió. "Como hace una hora."

"Oh" las chicas asintieron. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Emití un hechizo que hace que dispares sopa caliente por la nariz" Harry respondió. "Es uno de los hechizos oscuros que sé… podría considerarse una imperdonable si no fuera por el hecho de que la prohibición del hechizo para hacer disparar sopa caliente por la nariz de alguien haría de todos en el ministerio un hazmerreir."

"¿Por qué?"

"Vamos" Harry rio "Es un encantamiento que hace que dispares sopa caliente por la nariz, ¿Cuan tonto es eso?"

"Eso tiene sentido" Hermione asintió. "Desde un punto de vista mágico."

"Y los magos oscuros reales no quieren usarlo" Harry añadió. "No es lo suficiente digno para ellos."

IIIIIIIIII

"Mami" Hermione corrió hacia sus padres. "Papá, ¿Adivina qué?"

"Que es, cariño." Su padre palmeó su cabeza.

"Más chicas se unieron al harem." Hermione sonrió. "Tengo muchos amigos ahora."

Sobre su cabeza, la mamá de Hermione murmuró la palabra '¿Harem?'

'Alguna especie de club' su padre respondió silenciosamente.

IIIIIIIIII

"¿Qué quieres hacer este verano?" Sirius preguntó.

"Vamos a atormentar a Remus" Harry sugirió. "Aún no lo hemos hecho."

"¿Qué se supone que pasaría?" Sirius frunció el ceño.

"Se supone que escaparías y aterrorizarías el mundo mágico" Harry respondió en un tono desinteresado. "No fue muy divertido."

"¿Entonces por qué no pasamos el verano en una playa o algo así?" Sirius sugirió. "O quizá podríamos cometer algunos crímenes e inculpar a tus tíos."

"¿Por qué no ambos?"

IIIIIIIIII

En un banco en Londres, tres horas después.

"Nadie se mueva" Vernon gritó. "Denos todo su dinero."

"Si" Dudley aceptó. "Y no traten nada divertido, estoy loco, mataré a todos ustedes y entonces haré cosas a sus cadáveres."

"¿Harán cosas?" El banquero preguntó nerviosamente.

"Si" Vernon aceptó. "Haremos cosas.

"Pero" el banquero miró a su alrededor nerviosamente. "Esto es un banco de sangre… no tenemos dinero."

"Oh" Vernon rascó su cabeza.

"Sabía que no debí dejarte elegir el banco." Dudley movió su cabeza en disgusto. "¿Dónde está el banco más cercano?"

"Me temo que no hay ninguno cerca" El banquero no quería morir. "Por favor no me mates."

"Está bien" Dudley se encogió de hombros. "Vámonos papito."

"No me llames así Dudders" Vernon sacudió la cabeza. "Y salgamos de aquí."

Vernon y Dudley salieron precipitadamente del banco y entraron a un callejón cercano.

"¿Tienes el traslador?" Dudley miró alrededor nerviosamente.

"Sip" Vernon asintió. "¿Recuerdas la imagen y dirección actual?"

"Lo sabes" Dudley asintió. "Ahora salgamos de aquí."

IIIIIIIIII

"¿HICIERON QUÉ?" Remus miró a su amigo y al hijo de su otro amigo en shock.

"Tratamos de robar un banco." Sirius señaló. "Pero fue el tipo de banco equivocado."

"¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado?" Remus negó con la cabeza. "Podrías regresar a prisión."

"Relájate" Harry dijo despreocupadamente. "La policía ni siquiera está buscándonos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Remus sabía que debió de reunirse con ellos en la estación, solo él podría haber desechado sus… ideas

"No te preocupes por eso" Sirius sonrió. "Vamos a pasar el verano en Tailandia… ¿Quieres venir?"

"Si" Remus asintió. "Podríamos salir de este país antes de que los aurores nos encuentren."

"Bueno… él aceptó" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Vamos."

"Está bien" Sirius se encogió de hombros.

IIIIIIIIII

"Identificamos a los sospechosos del robo del banco de sangre." El detective RandomGuy revisó un folder en el escritorio de su compañero. "Vernon y Dudley Dursley."

"¿La intocable familia Dursley?" Su compañero lo miró en shock. "¿Quieres decir que finalmente los tenemos?"

"No lo sé" el detective RandomGuy se encogió de hombros. "Solo no lo sé."


	6. Foamy, la rana kung fu, la lechuza láser

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y esta historia es de Rorschach's Blot, yo solo la traduzco.

Hola! Bueno solo les diré que mientras iba traduciendo este capítulo no podía dejar de pensar que este fic se está volviendo cada vez más ridículo conforme avanza la historia, y no podía dejar de reírme mientras lo escribía.

 **Rorschach's Blot:** Las cocinas son peligrosas.

 **Las aventuras de Foamy, la rana Kung Fu y la lechuza láser**

En la última semana de las aventuras de Foamy y la rana kung fu. Nuestro intrépido dúo estaba irrumpiendo en la prisión de Azkaban para enseñar una muy necesaria lección a su archi némesis Wormtail.

"USTEDES" Peter sonrió. "Yo habría huido en su lugar, soy grande y ustedes no."

La rana kung fu se lanzó hacia el hombre y con una gran voltereta le dio una patada en la nariz mientras Foamy alcanzó el tendón de Aquiles con sus colmillos de tiburón.

"Cómo es que está pasando esto" Peter gritó cuando calló a la tierra. "Solo son una rata y una rana, cómo pueden hacerlo."

Muchas horas y una severa paliza después, Foamy y la rana kung fu hicieron su retirada de la isla en uno de los botes del lugar. El tormento de Wormtail estaba cubierto… por ahora

IIIIIIIIII

Augusta Longbottom estaba sentada al lado de su hijo y nuera catatónicos. Había ido a su habitación en San Mungo para hacerles saber de los nuevos sucesos en la vida de su hijo.

"Neville lo está haciendo bien." Augusta sonrió a sus dos niños. "Está siendo cuidado por Bellatrix Lestrange, me enteré que ella no fue quien les atacó. Está un poco… está muy loca y ha intentado adoptar a Neville con la esperanza de convertirlo en el más temible señor oscuro de la historia. Hablé con ella y ahora está decidida a enfocarse en la construcción de su harem de consortes oscuras." Augusta sonrió, "ya ha conseguido muchas chicas de Slytherin y trató de convertir a Draco Malfoy en chica para que él… ella… para que el joven Malfoy pueda unirse al harem. Solo piensa en los… cientos y cientos de nietos."

"¿Nietos?" Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de golpe.

"Cientos y cientos de ellos" Augusta confirmó.

"Despierta Frank" Alice sacudió a su esposo. "Nuestro hijo está construyendo un harem y no quiero perdérmelo."

"¿Un harem, dices?" Frank abrió los ojos, "estoy tan orgulloso de mi hijo."

"Yo igual" Alice asintió. "Piensa en todos los nietos que nos dará."

"Y con todos los años perdidos de mi vida" Frank empezó. "Voy a tener que construir mi propio harem para que tengamos algo en común."

Tristemente, solo Alice Longbottom estaba lo suficientemente bien para salir del hospital ese día. Frank Longbottom fue forzado a quedarse otra semana para recuperase de las serias secuelas dejadas por el trauma.

IIIIIIIIII

"¿Escuchaste sobre el nuevo trio de héroes del mundo mágico?" Un estudiante cualquiera le preguntó a otro mientras abordaban el expreso de Hogwarts.

"Sí" el otro estudiante asintió. "Foamy, la rana kung fu y la lechuza láser. Son muy cool."

"¿Escuchaste sobre cómo Foamy, la rana kung fu y la lechuza láser derrotaron al despiadado señor oscuro Ming en China?"

"Sí" el otro estudiante asintió. "Escuche que la rana kung fu tomó a Ming en un combate mortal mientras Foamy destruía su legión del mal y la lechuza láser les lanzaba su rayo mortal."

"Quisiera ser como ellos cuando crezca" el otro estudiante suspiró. "Tan genial como ellos."

Harry observó la conversación con una extraña mirada en su rostro… eso no había pasado en su línea de tiempo. Le disparó a Hedwig y Foamy una sospechosa mirada, Harry caminó hacia el primer miembro de su harem.

"Hola Hermione" Harry sonrió.

"Hola Harry" Hermione sonrió cuando lo vio. "¿Cuáles son los planes para este año?"

"¿De casualidad conseguiste un giratiempo?" Harry preguntó.

"Estoy suponiendo que no te hablé de eso." Hermione se ruborizó. "Pero sí."

"Supongo que podemos divertirnos con eso" Harry se encogió de hombros "Después de todo, no tengo otros planes."

"¿En serio?" Hermione tenía una mirada sospechosa.

"Logré hacer todo lo que me proponía antes de tiempo" Harry explicó. "Quizá podría emborrachar a Dumbledore y afeitarlo o algo."

"Harry" Hermione estaba escandalizada "Es el director."

"Cierto" Harry aceptó. "Entonces lo desnudaré, tomaré fotos y las enviaré para que participen en el concurso hot hunk del Teen Witch."

"Exactamente" Hermione asintió "Y deberías incluir a Snape en eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sabes que debes tirar un poco de yaoi a las fan girls de vez en cuando." Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Sería tan bueno como fotografiar a Dumbledore y Snape sin cabello."

"Creo que tienes razón" Harry asintió. "Gracias por darme esta charla Hermione… no sé qué haría sin ti."

El tren se detuvo y una súbita sensación helada sintieron todos en el tren.

"Que mierda" Harry murmuró. "Sé que no hay razón alguna para que hayan dementores en el tren."

"Tal vez se sintieron solitarios." Luna sugirió desde su lugar bajo el brazo izquierdo de Harry.

"Hoot hoot hoot hoot" Hedwig abrió su jaula. "Hoot hoot hoot."

(Traducción: Esto es un trabajo para la lechuza láser)

"Squeek" Foamy salió de su propia jaula.

(Traducción: Foamy)

"Croak" Trevor apareció.

"Traducción: y la rana kung fu. Una rana que durante el día trabaja como el suave amanerado Trevor, compañero de Neville Longbottom. Juntos somos el imparable trío Foamy, la lechuza láser y la rana kung fu. Prometimos luchar por la verdad, justicia y ayudar a Harry y Neville a hacer más grandes sus harems.) Las ranas tienen un muy complejo y matizado lenguaje.

"Hoot hoot hoot" Hedwig añadió.

"Traducción: Y hacer que la bola grasienta de Snape viva un infierno.) Un curioso echo que quizá no conozcas del lenguaje de las lechuzas es que pueden convertir una frase como 'hacer que la bola grasienta de Snape viva un infierno' en una palabra. La conjetura es que a las lechuzas realmente no les agrada Snape. Ahora regresemos a la programación habitual.

Unos pocos minutos después… nada sucedió y después de eso, un excitado estudiante metió su cabeza en un vagón.

"Foamy, la lechuza láser y la rana kung fu están afuera." El estudiante gritó. "Y están peleando con un grupo de dementores."

Harry y su harem miraron por la ventana y se sorprendieron al ver a las formas enmascaradas de Foamy, la lechuza láser y rana kung fu dándoles batalla a un grupo de dementores.

"¿Alguien ha visto a Trevor?" Neville hizo su aparición. "¿Qué están viendo?"

"Estamos viendo como Foamy, la lechuza láser y la rana kung fu le patean el culo a un manojo de dementores" Harry respondió.

"Oh" Neville miró por la ventana. "Tú sabes… la rana kung fu se ve un poco como Trevor, solo que él usa una máscara y Trevor no usa eso."

Harry y su harem le dieron a Neville una mirada de incredulidad.

"Oh bueno" Neville se encogió de hombros. "Voy a seguir con mi búsqueda de Trevor."

La batalla fue increíble y al final Foamy, la lechuza láser y la rana kung fu salieron victoriosos.

"Bueno" Harry observó cómo los tres animales se quitaban las máscaras y silenciosamente entraban a sus jaulas. "Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días."

Todas las chicas asintieron y regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

"Hey Potty" Malfoy llegó para hacer su intento anual de arruinar el momento de todos. "¿Qué le has estado haciendo a mi madre?"

"Te lo diré cuando seas mayor" Harry sonrió. "¿No deberías estar en el harem de Neville ahora?"

"Si" Hermione asintió. "¿Por qué sigues siendo hombre?"

Draco se volvió blanco, y con esto no me refiero a su tono natural de piel.

"Regresaré Potter" Draco prometió antes de irse.

"No, no lo harás" Harry le gritó. "No te dejaré entrar a mi harem."

IIIIIIIIII

La clasificación procedió de forma normal y muchas chicas rompieron en lágrimas después de haber sido informadas que pudieron haberle pedido al sombrero que las asigne al harem de Harry. El gran salón se veía como siempre con una excepción. En la mesa de Slytherin casi todos los estudiantes habían traído a sus madres a la escuela con ellos.

"Atención todo el mundo" Draco llamó después que la clasificación terminara. "Quiero que todos sepan que no quiero ser un miembro del harem de Neville"

"Ahí estas" Bellatrix por fin había acorralado a su sobrino. "Ahora, esto te dolerá un poco."

"¿Qué me hiciste?" Draco miró a su… nuevo cuerpo.

"Ahora puedes estar en el harem de mi señorito oscuro" Bellatrix asintió. "¿Qué piensas Cissy?"

"Siempre quise tener una hija" Narcissa asintió. "Y ahora tengo una, gracias querida hermana."

"No quiero estar en un harem" Draco protestó.

"Te entiendo querida" Narcissa aceptó. "Sientes algo especial por alguien."

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en shock.

"Y creo saber quién es" Narcissa miró a su alrededor. "Molly querida, puedes venir aquí."

"Ciertamente Cissy" Molly aceptó.

"Y trae al joven Ronald si no te importa." Narcissa sonrió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" el joven Draco gritó.

"Velando por el futuro de mi pequeña niña." Narcissa respondió

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Molly arrastró al menor de sus hijos a la mesa de Slytherin.

"Estaba esperando arreglar una boda entre mi hija Draco y tu hijo Ronald." Narcissa respondió. "He visto la forma en que mi hija Draco para rondando a tu hijo llamando su atención y solo quiero ver a mi pequeña niña enamorada siendo correspondida"

"¿Qu-?" Ron se desmayó.

"Pobre querido, está tan feliz que se desmayó." Molly levantó a su hijo. "Al ver a Ron tan felíz por esto… creo que no tengo elección."

"Escuchaste eso, Draco" Narcissa atrajo a su nueva hija en un abrazo. "Vas a casarte."

Los ojos de Draco se ampliaron de horror y también perdió la conciencia… y el control de su vejiga.

"Mira lo emocionada que esta" Narcissa movió la cabeza. "No ha perdido el control de su vejiga desde que tenía diez años, ella realmente debe querer esto."

IIIIIIIIII

"Harry" los gemelos aparecieron con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Venimos a entregarte nuestra renuncia."

"¿Qué?"

"Eres el más grande bromista de Hogwarts" Fred y George empezaron a sollozar. "Nosotros… nosotros le prendimos fuego a Snape y ¿Sabes lo que hizo?"

"¿Qué?" Harry estaba muy confundido.

"Nos dijo que no iba a dejar que tomemos el crédito de tu trabajo," Fred y George se agarraron entre sí. "Nos dijo que… nos dijo que… sabía que todo era tu culpa."

"¿Qué?"

"A pesar de que nos vio haciéndolo" George negó con la cabeza. "Ni siquiera intentamos esconder lo que estábamos haciendo."

"Oh" Harry no pensó que esto se pondría tan mal.

"Así que te regalamos este mapa" Fred se lo entregó. "Como muestra de que te concedemos las victoria y damos un paso al costado."

"Gracias, chicos." Harry lo tomó. "Estoy encantado de tener el mapa de mi papá."

"¿Tu papá?" Los gemelos parpadearon.

"Sip" Harry asintió. "Prongs es mi papá, padfoot es mi padrino y moony es un buen amigo mío… no pregunten sobre el bastardo de wormtail."

"Eso es genial" los gemelos dejaron de llorar y empezaron a bailar. "El hijo de prongs… no hay vergüenza en ser vencidos por el hijo de prongs y el ahijado de padfoot."

"¿Quieren conocer a padfoot y monny?" Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Y ayudarnos a causar estragos?"

"¿Nosotros?" los gemelos compartieron una mirada. "Nos encantaría."

"Vamos entonces"

Tres horas después.

"Caballeros" Sirius miró a su alrededor. "Bienvenidos a la clase más secreta de Hogwarts… Bromas básico."

"¿Básico?"

"En básico tratamos con bromas en la escuela a grandes proporciones." Sirius explicó. "como por ejemplo, hacer que todos los Slytherin disparen fuego por las orejas o algo tan simple como eso."

"Wow."

"En intermedio veremos bromas como, cómo convertir a Snape en cabra y trasladarlo a donde el hermano del director." Sirius sonrió ante la feliz memoria. "O engañarlo para que tome un viaje en canoa en los rápidos de Georgia y quitarle su varita."

"¿Y en avanzado?"

"¿QUIEREN AVANZADO?" Sirius gritó. "NO PUEDEN TOMAR AVANZADO… al menos no aun, todo a su debido tiempo."

IIIIIIIIII

"Bueno," Harry entró a su sala común con un gran sobre marrón lleno de fotos comprometedoras. "Voy a encargarme de esto."

"¿Encargarte de qué?" Lavender preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tomé fotos de Snape y Dumbledore desnudos." Harry bostezó. "Ahora las enviaré a muchas revistas y periódicos en el país y mi día estará completo."

"Cómo… cómo conseguiste esas fotos." Lavender se estremeció ante la imagen mental. "¿Y cómo lograste desnudar a Snape y Dumbledore sin vomitar?"

"No lo hice" Harry sonrió. "Draco lo hizo."

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Le dije que iba hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance para evitar su boda con Ron."

"No puedo creer que cayera," Lavender negó con la cabeza en diversión. "Entonces, ¿Qué más harás esta año?"

"Bueno, como dije" Harry frunció el ceño. "Ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer. Ni siquiera puedo ponerle una trampa a un Dementor gracias a Foamy, la lechuza láser y la rana kung fu."

"Quizá puedas solo saltarte al siguiente año." Lavender sugirió. "No es como si te importara si las personas se quejan de que te saltes un año."

"Supongo" Harry asintió. "Aunque el capítulo se vería demasiado corto."

"Entonces debiste dejar que Sirius se pudra en Azkaban" Lavender sonrió. "Y pasar unos años más atormentando a la rata."

"Quizá" Harry asintió. "Ah bueno."

IIIIIIIIII

El resto del año pasó sin ningún evento importante, las fotos de Dumbledore y Snape fueron publicadas y muchas personas habían sido internadas en San Mungo por lesiones en los ojos. La rana kung fu empezó a salir con Madame Umbridge pero su relación terminó mal cuando la capturó engañándolo con el ministro Fudge. El ministro Fudge y Madame Umbridge murieron bajo circunstancias misteriosas, el forense dijo que al parecer habían sido muy golpeados y parcialmente comidos antes de ser quemados por una gran antorcha. Al final sus muertes fueron declaradas como un accidente. Y los niños se encontraron de regreso en la plataforma para reunirse con sus padres.

"¿Cómo va el harem, cariño?" El padre de Hermione le palmeó la cabeza. "¿Alguna chica nueva?"

"No muchas este año" Hermione sonrió. "A lo mucho hay unas treinta chicas en el harem pero Harry dijo que el otro año entraran un grupo de chicas francesas."

"Que bien querida" La mamá de Hermione añadió sus dos centavos. "Te dará una oportunidad para practicar tu francés… no querrás que las lecciones de francés hayan sido en vano."

IIIIIIIIII

"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer este año?" Sirius sonrió a su ahijado.

"Bueno," Harry comenzó. "Estaba pensando que podríamos secuestrar a Moddy y reemplazarlo con una imitación."

"¿Por qué?" Sirius miró a su ahijado.

"Porque sí." Harry se encogió de hombros. "O podríamos prevenir que Moddy sea secuestrado o algo así."

"Eso suena bien." Sirius frotó sus manos. "Y cuando lo salvemos le diremos que necesita estar más alerta."

El dúo dinámico hizo rápidamente su camino a la casa del famoso auror ojoloco Moddy. Cuando llegaron, rápidamente se volvieron conscientes de una discusión entre Moddy y un misterioso hombre.

"VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE" Sonó la voz de Moddy.

"FLATULENCIA CONSTANTE" la otra voz respondió.

"VIGILANCIA"

"FLATULENCIA"

"VIGILANCIA"

"FLATULENCIA"

"VIGILANCIA"

"FLATULENCIA"

"VIGILANCIA"

"FLATULENCIA"

"VIGILANCIA"

"FLATULENCIA"

"VIGILANCIA"

"FLATULENCIA"

"VIGILANCIA"

"FLATULENCIA"

"VIGILANCIA"

"FLATULENCIA"

"VIGILAN…"

"Disculpa" Sirius llamó "¿Se encuentra ojoloco?"

"¿Quién lo busca?"

"Sirius y Harry" respondió. "Acabamos de descubrir que Barty Crouch escapó de Azkaban y planea secuestrarte y reemplazarte y luego hacer algún tipo de cosa horrible."

"¿Y?" Moddy preguntó sospechosamente.

"Estaríamos encantados si pudiéramos secuestrarlo y frustrar su plan." Hary explicó. "Entonces podrías tomar su lugar y podríamos hacerlo vivir un infierno."

"Suena bien para mi" Moddy asintió. "Déjame presentarte a mi primo" otro hombre con cara sacada de película de terror se paró en el umbral de la puerta. "Bad Pie Roody… de la rama mexicana de la familia."

"Hola" Harry sonrió. "¿Por qué te llaman Bad Pie?"

"Es mejor que no lo sepas." Bad Pie Roody respondió.

"Porque es un chef pastelero" Moddy bufó. "Y trabajó en un restaurant que estaba siendo usado como punto de reunión para los mortífagos. Solo dijeron que se puso un poco… creativo con sus ingredientes."

"Si eres un chef… entonces" Harry señalo su cabeza. "¿Por qué tienes una cara tan terrorífica?"

"Cuchillos, agua hirviendo, pingüinos" El extraño hombre comenzó a enumerar. "La cocina es un lugar peligroso. Ojoloco se unió a los aurores porque no tenía lo necesario para unirse al negocio familiar."

"Esta… bieeeeen" Harry parpadeó. "Aquí está el plan."


	7. El señor oscuro

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y esta historia es de Rorschach's Blot, yo solo la traduzco.

 **Rorschach's Blot:** Yo no escribí esto… a… um… lo hizo un gnomo del jardín.

 **El señor oscuro**

"¿Qué es esto?" Dumbledore sonrió al ver a Hedwig volar a través de su ventana. "Está enviando estos dulces de limón como disculpa por lo que hizo con mis anteriores dulces de limón."

"Hoot" Hedwig acordó.

"Que notable ave" Dumbledore admiró el plumaje de Hedwig. "Ojos muy inteligentes, también."

"¿Hoot?" Los ojos de Dumbledore centellaron y los de Hedwig se estrecharon, no iba a dejar que la confunda con una curiosa contestación. "HOOT"

El anciano mago se salió del camino, no lo suficientemente rápido como para conservar su sombrero pero sí lo suficiente como para conservar la cabeza.

Satisfecha al haber tratado con el intruso, Hedwig vaporizó unas pocas piezas de mobiliario y luego una sección de pared. Voló por la nueva salida vaporizando algunas pequeñas aves y desapareció en un banco de nubes… las cuales procedió a vaporizar después.

"Eso estuvo cerca" Dumbledore suspiró de alivio. "Ahora de regreso a esos dulces de limón… Me pregunto qué tipo de droga tendrán. Harry dijo que le había agregado una gran cantidad de cosas a mis nuevos dulces… bueno, no importa."

IIIIIIIIII

"Aún sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que ir a la copa del mundo" Sirius frunció el ceño. "Solo no lo entiendo."

"Hordas de Veela, el hecho que ya sé el resultado y puedo apostar." Harry sonrió. "y la oportunidad de hacer algo que siempre he querido hacer."

"No quiero oírlo" Sirius frunció el ceño. "Nunca podré conseguir una horda de veela y no estoy permitido apostar."

"¿Por qué no?" Las cejas de Harry se levantaron. "¿Mi madre también te prohibió eso?"

"Si" Sirius puso mala cara. "Ella dijo que no estaba siendo un buen ejemplo y me dio una lista de cosas que no estoy permitido hacer."

"Oh… ¿Estoy permitido apostar?"

"Si" Sirius asintió. "Ella pensaba que era muy varonil que hagas grandes apuestas… especialmente si ya sabías el resultado."

"Oh… ok" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Voy a ver algunas veela para mi harem."

"Diviértete" Sirius continuó poniendo mala cara. "Solo me sentaré aquí y sorberé mi bebida no alcohólica."

"¿Mamá de nuevo?"

"Si" Sirius empezó a llorar.

"Entonces solo me iré." Harry silbó mientras se iba. Ya había hecho sus apuestas y ahora estaba a medio camino de la tienda de las veela cuando se congeló… ¿Por qué Sirius seguía obedeciendo a su madre cuando ella había muerto hace muchos años ya? Y… pensando en eso, ¿Por qué la había escuchado en primer lugar? Haciendo una nota mental para preocuparse por eso más tarde, Harry tocó la puerta de la habitación donde estaban las futuras chicas de su harem.

"¿Si?" Una veela respondió la puerta con una ceja enarcada. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Esperaba entregar este panfleto." Harry sacó un fajo de papeles. "Es un anuncio de reclutamiento para unirse a mi harem."

"¿Y por qué queríamos unirnos a tu harem, chico?" La veela sonrió.

"Ante todo," Harry sonrió. "Está todo en los panfletos, en segundo lugar… bueno, solo déjame decir que hay nada pequeño en mí."

"Ya… veo." Los ojos de la veela se abrieron en shock como su mirada pasó por la primera página del panfleto. "¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes manejar un harem?"

"Ya he conseguido un harem" Harry sonrió. "¿Quién crees que hizo los panfletos?"

"¿Y no les importa el hecho de que estás añadiendo veela a tu harem?"

"Página 243" Harry palmeó el hombro de la mujer. "E imprimí un pequeño mapa en el reverso con la dirección de mi tienda."

"Oh… oh… OOOOOh" la veela se ruborizó.

"Nos vemos" Harry sonrió. "Tengo que arreglar unas cuantas cosas para el show de esta noche."

"¿El juego?"

"Después del juego" Harry le dio una mirada lasciva. "Y antes te presentaré a las otras chicas del harem."

Las horas pasaron y el juego fue exactamente como lo tenia previsto… cuando uno piensa en eso, uno podría pensar que con todas las cosas que Harry había hecho, las cosas sucederían de un modo distinto, pero no y Harry llevaba tranquilamente las monedas de la paga por sus apuestas. Las veela vinieron a su tienda, Harry las presentó con el resto de chicas y todo estaba yendo bien hasta que el sonido de cien magos bromistas interrumpieron sus… diremos actividades."

"Ya regreso." Harry agarró su varita. "Solo tengo que encargarme de algo."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Una de las exhaustas veela se las arregló para levantar la cabeza.

"No mucho." Harry salió de su tienda y tomó un momento para admirar la marca oscura flotando en el cielo antes de empezar a trabajar. "Me pregunto si puedo hacer esto a todas las marcas. Ah bueno, regresaré a las chicas."

Harry regresaba a su tienda mientras los gritos pasaban de pánico a incredulidad y disgusto. Al lado de la marca oscura había una imagen del director… sin ropa. La muchedumbre vio como la imagen del director agarraba el verde cráneo y procedía a foll… alto ahí, este fic no tiene la clasificación lo suficientemente alta. Ahem, como la imagen del director agarraba el verde cráneo y procedía a… hacer cosas a lo que alguna vez fue un símbolo que desencadenaba el terror. Como una nota interesante, el rio de vómito que arrojaron los cientos de bocas se filtraron en la tierra y contaminaron el suministro de agua de muchos meses… pero esa es otra historia.

IIIIIIIIII

Era el momento de regresar a Hogwarts así que Harry estaba en el tren de la escuela, decansando en su vagón privado rodeado de sus muchas compañeras y se preguntó por un momento si ya se había vengado lo suficiente, si podía por fin dejar el pasado atrás y trabajar hacia un nuevo futuro sin el peso de la mochila de su vida pasada… naaaah, todavía tenía mucho dolor que propgar y estragos que causar.

"Hola Potty" Draco abrió de golpe la puerta y miró a su archi enemigo. "He pasado todo el verano con mi madre y tía porque tu… ¿Sabes lo que hicieron?"

"Tengo una idea" Harry inclinó se inclinó para descansar en el regazo de una de sus chicas. "Yo fui quien les prestó todos esos libros… ¿Has hecho los ejercicios del capítulo tres del libro negro sin título?"

"¿Fuiste tu?" Draco palideció por un segundo, entonces se volvió rojo de furia. "¿Cómo has podido dejar caer algo como eso en sus manos?"

"¿Después de leer la descripción de los que esos ejercicios harían?" Harry preguntó incrédulamente. "Cómo podría no haberlo hecho."

"Pelea conmigo" Draco demandó.

"No creo que a Ron le guste que maltrate a su chica" Harry hizo un gesto con su mano hacia el chico… convirtiéndolo en chica. "Pero estoy seguro que puedes encontrar a alguien que te maltrate para que Ron pueda mostrarse como un buen novio al defenderte de quien te golpeó."

"Arrrg" Draco se fue.

"Harry eso fue malo" Hermione lo regaño. "¿Qué te hizo Ron?"

"El roncó" Harry frunció el ceño. "Tuve que aguantarlo la primera vez… debería de estar feliz que aún lo considero mi amigo y he decidido no hacer las cosas más desagradable s que había planeado."

Draco salió del compartimento y encontró otro en donde ponerse de mal humor… ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cómo podía tratar con esto? De repente Draco enderezó los hombros, padre… le podría escribir a su padre y todo volvería a como era antes… o, mejor aún… todo sería mejor de lo que era antes.

IIIIIIIIII

Lucios miró desde su escritorio como un elegante búho aterrizó en la ventana. Abriéndola, convocó a la criatura con un gesto bien colocado y retiro la carta de su pierna.

"¿QUÉ?" Los ojos de la cabeza de la familia MAlfoy se abrieron al leer la carta de Draco. "Oh… eso es un alivio. Pensé que decía Wesley, mira como Draco escribió mal Weasley… por un segundo me había preocupado que… la habían comprometido con alguien que no era sangre pura. Bueno, de vuelta a mis planes y viles actos."

Lucius tiró la lechuza muerta en la unidad de desactivación de búho convenientemente colocado y cerró la ventana. "Hmmm, tal vez podría encantar a algún tipo de toalla para cobrar vida... y… tengo que hacer algo con el humo de Potter hmmm."

Su meditación fue interrumpida por la muerte de otra lechuza en su regularmente limpia ventana.

"Que es ahora" Lucius convocó al búho y removió la nota… de nuevo. "¿De nuevo?"

Lucius sacó una pieza de pergamino y empezó a escribir.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Me gustaría que dejaras de escribirme, el constante sonido de búhos estrellándose en mi ventana está empezando a interrumpir mi proceso de pensamiento. Entiendo que no estás feliz por el futuro esposo que tu madre eligió para su nueva hija y el hecho de que tu tía lo vea como una oportunidad para convertirte en chica. Me gustaría recordarte que es tradición que la madre se encargue de determinar quién sería un buen partido para unirse a la familia, y el hecho que tu madre sea parte de una harem no cambia las cosas. Soy consciente de que puedes estar preocupado de que tu prometido no tiene los medios suficientes para mantenerte, él es un Weasley después de todo. Si esta es una preocupación entonces déjame tranquilizarte al decirte que he dispuesto de un lote bastante considerable y que no necesitas preocuparte por hundirte en la pobreza."_

 _Tu padre_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Tirando al búho muerto en la pila, Lucius revisó su carta aprobándola. "Necesita aprender que la tradición es más importante que sus tontos deseos de convertirse en chico y tener un harem."

Sellando la carta, Lucius la ató a la pata de su búho y lo envió a que entregue el mensaje a su hijo… hija.

Minutos después, el angustioso grito de Draco despertó a todo Hogwarts.

IIIIIIIIII

"Sirius" Harry tragó.

"Si Harry" Sirius lo miró

"Solo ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de mi madre?" Harry parpadeó. "y ¿Por qué sigues escuchando lo que te ordeno incluso después de su muerte?"

"¿Conoces el hechizo que usaste en Wormtail?" Sirius se estremeció. "Ella lo inventó… y muchos muchos más, solo te diré que se ponía inventiva cuando estaba enojada y tenía el temperamento de las pelirrojas… tenía un muy horrible y absolutamente insano temperamento. Estate feliz que ella rápida para calmarse o tu nunca hubieras nacido."

"Oh… pero eso no explica porque la sigues escuchando." Harry apuntó.

"Ella siempre estaba amenazando con entrenar un elfo doméstico para que mantenga un ojo en mi" Sirius miró alrededor nerviosamente. "Y no sé si ella en verdad lo hizo… si lo hizo entonces pierdo a mis chicos cuando haga un movimiento equivocado."

"Eso no es bueno" Harry miró alrededor nerviosamente.

"Tu no te preocupes por eso" Sirius parpadeó las lágrimas. "El elfo habría pensado que eras muy varonil y ayudado con tu harem."

"¿Asi que solo podía ordenarle que no te haga nada?" Harry señalo.

"No" Sirius negó con la cabeza. "No lo escucharía… como nota adicional, las reglas de Lily fueron los que me mantuvieron en buena forma en prisión."

"Cómo así" Las cejas de Harry se elevaron.

"Azkaban no es tan malo después de vivr con las reglas de Lily por unos años" Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Y a veces" miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. "la bruja de la celda de en frente se quitaba la ropa y me daba un show… ella no era un noventa pero aun así… "

"No necesitaba esa imagen mental" Harry se atragantó.

"Lo siento" Sirius se disculpó. "Pero eso fue lo máximo de acción que he podido conseguir desde la última vez que hice enojar a tu madre."

"Oh" Harry asintió. "Chupa ser tú, que tengas una buena noche."

"Tu también Harry" Sirius lo miró "Tu también."

IIIIIIIIII

"Harry" Dumbledore pausó para el efecto dramático. "Debes competir en el torneo."

"¿Qué yo qué?" Harry se volvió del grupo de risueñas francesas. "El sombrero ni siquiera dijo mi nombre… y estoy muy ocupado reclutando chicas francesas para mi harem, has que otro lo haga."

"Um…" Dumbledore mordió su labio inferior, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. "En cada torneo, uno de los directores elige a un competidor extra y… um… estoy eligiéndote."

"A la mierda eso" Harry se burló. "Estoy muy ocupado con mi harem, tendras que hacerlo mejor que eso"

"Te voy enseñar algunos de los hechizos de mi hermano" Dumbledore se inclinó. "Son bastante poderosos."

"No necesito cabras" Harry negó. "Tengo un harem… de chicas."

"Veo" El director miró alrededor. "¿te gustaría que el profesor Snape se una a tu harem?"

"NO" Harry le sorprendió su reflejo nauseoso. "¿De dónde sacas esas ideas.?"

"Fue lo único que se me ocurrió" El director admitió con un ceño. "He estado muy ocupado convenciendo a la gente que la persona en la marca oscura era mi hermano."

"¿En serio?" Harry lo dijo con falso shock. "Ey escuchen todo el mundo, el pervertido era el director después de todo."

"Buen movimiento" el director tuvo que elevar la voz para que no se ahogue por sonido de los vómitos que el anuncio de Harry había causado. "He… tenido una idea."

"Dime" Harry sonrió "¿Vas a darme el hechizo de memoria para que todos olviden la imagen de ti y la marca oscura? Y luego ¿me vas a ofrecer todo el dinero que consigues de las personas por hacer el hechizo antes mencionado?"

"¿si?" Dumbledore se encogió de hombros, esa idea era mucho mejor que la suya… al menos ahora iba a mantener sus dulces de limón con sabor a medias."

"Vas a tener que pagarme mucho" Harry sonrió. "Tengo un gran harem que mantener."

"Creo que encontrarás mi oferta lo bastante satisfactoria" Dumbledore se frotó las manos. "Y por satisfactorio, quiero decir realmente grande."

"Cool" Harry asintió. Vio como el último lote de dulces de limón estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado.

Y ahora Harry había aceptado participar en el torneo.

IIIIIIIIII

"Sirius" Harry corrió hacia su padrino. "Tengo una idea de cómo comprobar si en verdad hay un elfo domestico siguiéndote a la espera de que te equivoques para poder seguir las ordenes de mi madre"

"Si?" Los ojos de Sirius brillaron.

"Solo rompe una regla menor y ve si sucede algo." Harry asintió orgullosamente. "Si no pasa nada entonces sabes que no hay algún elfo doméstico malvado."

"Oh" Sirius decayó "Ya había pensado en eso… no funcionó."

"¿Por qué no?" Harry no podía entenderlo.

"Bueno por una cosa… no hay reglas menores." Sirius miró. "Y por otra cosa, ya lo había intentado."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Fui enviado a Azkaban por muchos años." Sirius se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro si el elfo fue el responsable pero sucedió el día después de haberme emborrachado."

"Oh" Harry asintió. "¿Estás seguro que fue un elfo doméstico el que te envió a Azkaban?"

"¿Tu no estás seguro?" Sirius contrarrestó. "He vivido nada más que la sombra de la vida… de lo que sería la alternativa."

"Supongo" Harry negó con la cabeza. "Mamá era realmente sádica."

"Ella fue el tipo de persona que ya no hay" Sirius se limpió las lágrimas. "Hasta el… incidente, después de eso… bueno, solo déjame decirte que ella podía mantener un rencor más que cualquiera que puedas conocer."

IIIIIIIII

"No lo olvide maestro" WOrmtail dijo con una sonrisa boa. "Me prometió un nuevo… equipo."

"Sí, lo sé" El espíritu del señor oscuro siseó. "Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres que lo haga de plata."

"Es para poder usarlo como arma contra Lupin" Los ojos de Wormtail brillaron. "Morirá por mi propia mano… figurativamente hablando por supuesto, no será realmente mi mano, pero…"

"Silencio" El señor oscuro gritó. "No quiero saber de tus sucias fantasias."

"¿Y puede hacerlo más grande maestro?" Wormtail preguntó esperanzadoramente. "Quiero hacerlo realmente sufrir cuando … "

"DIJE SILENCIO" el espíritu del señor oscuro estaba empezando a cuestionarse si el infierno sería tan malo… no podía ser peor que estar escuchando los sucios planes de Wormtail.

"Si maestro" Wormtail tragó. "Pero ya que no me dejará hablar de mis planes para Lupin…"

"Que es Wormtail" maldecía el hecho de que no podía usar sus maldiciones favoritas en esta forma… no, el crucio no seria suficiente para quitarse esas viles imágenes implantadas en su cabeza… tendría que inventar algo más efectivo.

"Ya que no me dejará seguir hablando de mis planes, entonces ¿por qué no nos saltamos a la primera prueba?"

"Bien" el espíritu del señor oscuro se encogió de hombros. "Hazlo."

IIIIIIIII

"HOOT" Hedwig vaporizó la última pieza de terreno del hábitat del dragón… solo déjenme decir que la primera prueba no fue mucho proble y pasemos a la segunda.

"¿Cuánto tiempo a sido desde que bajo?" McGonagall estaba preocupada por el hijo de su estudiante favorito.

"Aún tiene tiempo" Dumbledore susurró a su subdirectora. "No te preocupes"

Como si fuera magia… heh heh, lo entendieron? Harry apareció con uno brazo lleno de chicas.

"¿Pensé que dijiste la persona más importante?" Harry las sacó del lago y las puso con las otras. "A este paso seguirá haciendo esto todo el día."

"Cuando fuimos al harem a escoger a la chica… bueno, ella ya sabían lo que planeábamos hacer y todas insistieron en venir" Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. "Ninguna quería ser dejada atrás."

"Te odio" Harry lo fulminó y volvió al lago. "¿No podías solo decir que yo la elegí y dejar a la otras fuera?"

"Todavía tenemos que esperar a que los otros dos competidores salgan a la superficie" Dumbledore protestó. "Después de eso podemos recuperar al resto de tu harem."

"Bien" Harry regresó al agua. Le faltaba mucho para poder rescatar a Fleur para que pueda participar del evento.

Y para terminar, nos saltearemos a la prueba final.

Harry agarró la copa y sintió el tirón de un traslador.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar Potter" los mortifagos frotaron sus manos alegremente. "No podrás escapar ahora."

"No pienso lo mismo" Harry sonrió. "Traje algunos amigos"

"Oh no" la mayoría de los mortifagos se mojaron del miedo. "Es Foamy, la lechuza láser y la rana kung fu."

"Y bad pie Roody" otro de los mortifagos exclamó causando que el resto moje sus propios pantalones. "El más peligroso chef pastelero en todo el mundo."

"Ahem" Ojo loco miro a su alrededor.

"Lo siento Moody" uno de los mortífagos se encogió de hombros. "Pero con el trio de luchadores contra el crimen Foamy, la lechuza láser y la rana kung fu, sin mencionar a tu primo… bueno… solo no nos preocupamos por ti."

"Si" uno de los mortifagos acordó. "Es como estar atrapado en una habitación con un brutal asesino sediento de sangre y un cobrador de impuestos. Normalmente estarías preocupado por el brutal asesino sediento de sangre, pero bueno… cuando el cobrador de impuestos está alrededor él solo no se ve tan escalofriante."

"¿Podemos terminar con esto?" Harry miró su reloj. "Tengo planes más tarde."

"Oh, lo siento" los mortifagos se ruborizaron. "ahora donde estábamos… oh cierto. Ahem… oh no, él trajo amigos."

"Es correcto" Harry asintió. "Explisivo Castrado, Explisivo Castrado, Explisivo Castrado, Explisivo Castrado, Explisivo Castrado, Explisivo Castrado, Explisivo Castrado, Explisivo Castrado, Explisivo Castrado, Explisivo Castrado, Explisivo Castrado, and Explisivo Castrado."

"HOOT, HOOT, HOOT, HOOT" Hedwig dio con su vision laser a muchos mortífagos.

"Croak" Trevor dio un poderoso grito de Guerra antes de arrojarse a la batalla.

"Squeak" Foamy le arrancó la nariz a un mortifago.

"Vigilancia constant"

"Flatulencia constante"

Moody y Roody dieron sus propios… e únicos gritos de guerra.

Después de matar… o herir gravemente a los mortifagos, Harry y sus amigos agarraron la copa y regresaron a Hogwarts.

"¿Qué pasó Harry?" Dumbledore sonrió, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

"Esa cuarta prueba fue emocionante" Harry respondió con entusiasmo.

"¿Cuarta prueba?" Dumbledore tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas no habían salido como deberían.

"Ya sabes" Harry sonrió. "Esa donde soy enviado a un cementerio donde mato a un manojo de mortifagos… fue muy bueno."

"¿Así que nada malo sucedió?" Dumbledore estaba empezando a sudar.

"¿Cómo qué?" Harry lo miró inocentemente.

"Como… bueno no sé." Dumbledore acarició su barba. "¿Voldemort consiguiendo un cuerpo?"

"Nope" Harry negó con la cabeza. "Nada como eso sucedió."

"Oh… no hay de que preocuparse entonces." Los hombros de Dumbledore cayeron y empezó el camino al castillo.

IIIIIIIIII

Esa misma noche, Harry estaba en su camino a su ala del castillo cuando empezó a sentir que alguien lo seguía.

"Amigo" Harry negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con este vial de mi sangre tomada de mala gana? Supongo que solo lo dejare aquí… espero que nadie lo encuentre… podría ser usado en rituales malvados."

A unos pocos pasos y escondido entre las sombras, Draco sonrió. El señor oscuro lo recompensaría muy bien por esto y pronto podría tener un gran harem… y ser hombre de nuevo, no podía olvidar eso.

Tan pronto como se alejaba, Harry solo se preguntó que efecto podría tener un poco de salsa de tabasco en el ritual.

IIIIIIIIII

"¿Qué me sucedió?" El señor oscuro observó su cuerpo horrorizado. "¿Quién es el responsable de esto?"

El circulo de mortifagos se cubrieron sus narices tratando muy duro de no vomitar, el más teible señor oscuro de todos los tiempos era una gran pila de… deshechos humanos.

"No estoy tomando la responsabilidad por este error, maestro" uno de los mortifagos habló. "Pero no voy a besar la orilla de tu túnica."

"No... No, supongo que no", el lord oscuro se miró. "Para ser franco nunca estuve metido en este tipo de cosas."

"Yo besaré su túnica maestro" otro de los mortifagos habló, él estaba metido en ese tipo de cosas.

"Ya veo" el lord oscuro tenía que evitar terminar arrojando… bueno, en un humano normal sería llamado vómito. No seguro de que hacer en este tipo de casos y prefiriendo no especular. "Matenlo… ¿Algún nuevo negocio a tratar?"

"No señor," los mortifagos negaron con la cabeza.

"¿QUÉ?" Los. . . ojos del señor oscuro. . . ¿cómo debo poner esto? Supongo que podría decir. . . lo que sea eso se volvieron oscuros y enojados, "Crucio... Por supuesto que hay un nuevo negocio que atender, tontos."

"¿Qué es, maestro?" Uno de los mortifagos acobardados preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Cambiarme a una mejor forma que esta" el lord oscuro negó con la cabeza. . . tal vez ese libro tenía razón y no era una buena idea matar a todos sus subordinados inteligentes.


	8. Eso es repulsivo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y esta historia es de Rorschach's Blot, yo solo la traduzco.

 **Rorschach's Blot:** Estoy bastante segura que es ilegal poner fotos de Fudge desnudo en el periódico y si no lo es, maldición, debería serlo. Ahora, estoy muy a favor de la libertad de prensa como cualquier otro, pero esto es ya ir demasiado lejos, quiero decir… es Fudge. ¿Qué clase de psicópata dejaría que gente inocente vea fotos de Fudge? Por no hablar de fotos de Fudge sin ropa. Este es un anuncio de servicio público.

 **Eso es repulsivo**

"He tenido la extraña sensación de que me estoy olvidando algo" Harry rascó su barbilla. "Déjame ver… construir un gran harem, hacer la vida de todos un infierno,… hacer mucho dinero… hmmm."

"Bueno… ¿Mataste el basilisco?" Hermione preguntó. "¿Has logrado hacer algo de oro con la piedra filosofal?"

"No y sí" Harry asintió. "Eso es, gracias Hermione."

"Espera" Hermione arrugó la nariz. "Pensé que usaste una especie de extraño hechizo para que dispare sopa caliente por la nariz."

"Sip" Harry asintió. "Creí que funcionaría, pero supongo que la serpiente era también resistente a ese hechizo y me estoy encargando de ello ahora, y en esta vez lo voy hacer de la forma en que lo hice la primera vez… gracias de nuevo."

"No hay problema" Hermione se esforzó. "¿Por qué no vas a matarlo ahora? Mereces un descanso después de lo que hiciste."

"Tengo que conseguir a Fawks." Harry asintió.

"Adiós Harry" Hermione observó cómo Harry se desenredo de los brazos de docenas de chicas dormidas.

Teniendo cuidado de no despertarlas, Harry pasó sobre varias docenas de chicas dormidas más y salió de la habitación.

"Temía que se despertaran" Harry dio un merecido suspiro y se dirigió al baño de chicas. "Estoy seguro que Fawks y el sombrero aparecerán mágicamente cuando los necesite, eso me libra de tener que ir a la oficina del director."

Le tomó varios minutos a Harry para llegar al baño de chicas y Fawks estaba esperándolo cuando llegó.

"Lo siento, llegué tarde" Harry se ruborizó. "Pero una de las chicas que estaba por graduarse quería unirse al harem antes de perder la oportunidad… y… bueno… "

El fénix dio un lúgubre chirrido, no… no sabía.

"Bueno" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien."

Fawks dio otro chirrido.

"Si, entiendo que estar alrededor del director podría inhibir tu estilo" Harry palmeó al fénix en la cabeza. "¿Qué tal si vamos en busca de polluelos cuando acabemos con esto?"

El fénix dio un enojado chirrido y miró a Harry.

"No ese tipo de polluelos" Harry sonrió. "Es el argot para chicas calientes, estoy sugiriendo que busquemos algo de acción."

El fénix pausó y dio un lento asentimiento.

"Cool" Harry agarró el sombrero y sacó la espada. "Vamos a hacer esto."

Bajaron por la tubería y caminaron por la cámara que se veía casi igual, pero cuando el basilisco apareció… bueno… ahí es cuando las cosas se pusieron raras.

"Si! Fawks patea su trasero" Harry animó. "Espera eso es… oh dios… yo solo… solo los dejare a solas, entonces."

Harry se puso pálido y regreso pos donde vino a su ala del castillo.

"¿Mataste al basilisco?" todas las chicas se reunieron alrededor, ansiosas por escuchar sus grandes hazañas.

"No quiero hablar de eso" Harry cerró los ojos. "Vertí agua en mis ojos pero no logré limpiarlos."

"Pobre bebé" Las chicas arrullaron a Harry. "Cuéntanos que pasó."

Fawkes no fue visto por dos días, para gran alivio de Harry y gran preocupación de otros. Cuando se mostró de nuevo, fue en el ala de Harry y agarrando una canasta llena de sus huevos.

"Que tienes ahí" Las chicas se pusieron alrededor de la canasta.

"Crímenes contra la naturaleza" Harry murmuró.

"¿Son para nosotras?" las chicas chillaron emocionadas cuando Fawks les presentó a cada una un huevo. "Gracias Fawkes."

El fénix dio un muy feliz chirrido antes de salir en una bola de fuego.

"Uno está empezando a abrirse" una de las chicas gritó.

"El mío también" Hermione sonrió "Todos están abriéndose"

"Es tan lindo" una de las chicas arrullo a su basilisco fénix recién nacido. "¿Qué es?"

"Nunca he leído sobre algo como esto" Hermione acordó mientras arrullaba a uno de los crímenes contra la naturaleza. "¿Qué es Harry?"

"Lo único que diré es que el basilisco era hembra y Fawkes esta solo" Harry frunció el ceño.

"Pero…"

"ES TODO LO QUE DIRÉ" Harry gritó y suprimió su memoria del evento… y su reflejo nauseoso.

IIIIIIIIII

"Wormtail" el dark log buscó. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Él sangró hasta la muerte, mi lord" uno de los más valientes mortífagos respondió.

"Cierto" el dark log asintió. "Olvidé eso… bueno, le di un… equipamiento de plata y lo eché en una tumba poco profunda. Que nunca se diga que Lord Voldemort no mantiene su palabra."

"Como usted diga mi log" el mortifago aceptó. "¿Puedo robar el… equipamiento de palta después de que lo has echado en la tumba poco profunda?"

"Por qué no" el dark log era mucho más suave de lo que el dark lord había sido. "Dije que podía tenerlo y no que podía mantenerlo… y quiero el diez por ciento."

"Como digo mi log" el mortifago aceptó.

IIIIIIIII

"Luna" Harry sonrió a una de sus muchas chicas en su harem.

"¿Si, Harry?" Luna parpadeó.

"¿Te acuerdas de esta extraña criatura que estabas buscando?"

"¿Si?" Luna asintió.

"¿Has pensado en mirar en las antiguas bibliotecas de los sangre pura?" Harry sonrió "Creo que tiene toda una serie de raros libros y quizá pueda haber alguna referencia que podrías usar."

"Gracias Harry" Luna sonrió "Esta sugerencia puede muy bien ser todo lo que necesitamos para embarcarnos en un programa de investigación que finalmente conducirá al descubrimiento de la verdad ".

"Estoy feliz de poder ayudar" Harry sonrió "Solo dime si quieres mirar en algún libro Potter, y estoy seguro que Sirius te dejaría ver en los libros de la biblioteca Black"

"Gracias Harry" Luna aceptó "Eso ayudaría muchísimo"

 _Querido padre,_

 _Harry solo me acaba de dar la más maravillosa idea. Sugirió que busquemos en las antiguas bibliotecas privadas de los sangre pura para encontrar alguna referencia sobre la cosa que estamos buscando. Él ya ha ofrecido darnos acceso a las bibliotecas Potter y Black."_

 _Tu amada hija_

 _Luna_

IIIIIIIIII

"¿Si?" Lucius respondió la puerta con un ceño fruncido "¿Qué desea?"

"Estaba esperando poder darle una mirada a tu biblioteca." El jefe del clan Lovegood respondió con una sonrisa.

"No" Lucius le cerró la puerta en la cara… realmente necesitaba conseguir un nuevo elfo doméstico.

"Oh querido" Lovegood negó con la cabeza. "Mi pequeña Luna va a estar tan decepcionada… a menos que"

Tres minutos después la mansión Malfoy estaba en llamas, la biblioteca Lovegood había triplicado su tamaño, y Lucius aprendió porqué no es buena idea decirle a un peligroso ex inefable demente que no puede tener algo que haría a su hija feliz.

Solo queda decir que esa fue una experiencia educativa, y Lucy demostró que era un gran hombre de negocios al transforma sus infortunios en una fuente para hacer dinero al vender información sobre por qué la mansión estaba sufriendo misteriosos incendios. Como una nota aparte, a pesar de que la biblioteca Lovegood se convirtió en una de las más grandes en toda Inglaterra, no encontraron mención alguna sobre la criatura que la familia andaba buscando. El plan original fue regresar a los libros de su propia autoria… hasta que Hermione descubrió algo. Solo diré que ni siquiera un peligroso ex inefable demente fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterse entre Hermione y su sueño de adueñarse de la más grande biblioteca de toda Inglaterra.

IIIIIIIIII

De vuelta al ala del castillo de Harry, Crookshanks vio como el imbatible trio de Foamy, la lechuza láser y la rana kung fu corrían hacia otra emocionante aventura. Por unos pocos minutos, se entretuvo con la idea de unirse a su equipo… la adición de sus poderes los harían imbatibles y los villanos temblarían ante su presencia. Entonces se dio cuenta que no había dinero en esto, por lo que empezó a considerar la idea de convertirse en su archienemigo… el mundo ardería y su cuenta bancaria crecería. Luego recordó que era un gato, ser un supercriminal acortaría su hora de siesta… y con eso, Crookshanks volvió a dormir.

"Ahí estás" Hermione cargó a su gran gato. "Mami te extrañó mucho, te traje un poco de atún."

Sip, Crokshanks se dijo. ¿Por qué demonios debería convertirse en un superhéroe o supervillano cuando puede dormir veintitrés horas al día y conseguir montones de delicioso atún? Solo no tiene sentido.

"Y después" Hermione continuó. "Te cepillaré y daré algo de crema"

"No demores mucho" una de las chicas dijo. "la escena en el tren donde Harry decide qué hacer este verano ya viene."

"Tendré mucho tiempo" Hermione sonrió. "Aún tengo el giratiempo que no había mencionado hasta ahora."

"Diviértete entonces" la otra chica siguió cepillándose el cabello.

IIIIIIIIII

"Bueno" Harry y su grupo de chicas subieron a su vagón del tren para regresar a la estación. "Solo gané un gran trofeo y un montón de dinero… ¿Qué debería hacer este verano?"

"No te olvides del horrible crimen contra la naturaleza que presenciaste en la cámara de los secretos." Luna mencionó.

"Oh dios" los ojos de Harry se cerraron y su estómago se revolvió. "Por qué tenías que hacerme acordar."

"Porque te ves tan lindo cuando estás por vomitar" Luna le dio una sonrisa soñadora.

"¿Has enmarcado por algún crimen a tus tíos y primo últimamente?" Hermione preguntó con una sonrisa. "Y no olvides de tu venganza contra Fudge."

"Podría hacer eso" Harry dio un lento asentimiento.

"Y tenemos la perfecta idea de cómo empezar" Hermione sonrió.

"¿Oh?" Harry enarcó una ceja.

"Nos sentíamos excluidas" Las chicas se sonrojaron.

"Bueno… ¿Qué sugieren?"

"Pusimos un anuncio en bruja adolescente" Luna sonrió malvadamente. "Con una foto de Fudge sin ropa"

"Creo que voy a enfermarme de nuevo" Harry palideció

"Oh lindo" Luna se animó.

"Sé que me voy arrepentir por preguntar… ¿Cómo consiguieron fotos de Fudge desnudo?"

"Le pedimos a Bella unas copias" una de las chicas respondió. "Tiene material de chantaje de todo el mundo."

"Oh" Harry no quería escuchar más. "¿Qué han hecho hasta ahora?"

"Bueno" Luna empezó. "Llenamos una página completa con el anuncio y pusimos una pequeña descripción abajo… en realidad, fue mi mamá quien lo escribió."

"¿Qué escribió?"

"Escribió que él estaba en busca de un compañero del alma… o un grupo de compañeros del alma" Luna sonrió. "Las cosas que me gustan son…"

"Desfalcar fondos del ministerio" Hermione interrumpió.

"Esconder cosas del público" Ginny sonrió.

"Y un público que esté dispuesto a pensar por sí mismo." Luna terminó "Las cosas que no me gustan…"

"Señores oscuros" Hermione sonrió.

"Decir la verdad" Ginny sonrió.

"Y cualquier mujer que sea considerada atractiva por la sociedad patriarcal estrecha de mente en la que actualmente vivimos debido a mi negativa a seguir patrones establecidos." Luna terminó.

"A la mamá de Luna se le ocurrió la última línea" Hermione explicó.

"Mamá quería agradecerte por salvarle la vida" Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry. "Odio pensar lo que hubiera pasado con papá y conmigo si ella no estuviera alrededor para evitar que las cosas sean aburridas."

"Me alegro de poder ayudar" Harry parpadeó. "Bueno, supongo que podría enmarcar a los Dursley por unos cuantos crímenes más."

"También hicimos eso" Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Como dije… no teníamos mucho que hacer."

"¿Qué hicieron?"

"Encontré un encantamiento para huellas digitales en la biblioteca." Hermione sonrió malvadamente. "Permite replicar cualquier huella donde quieras."

"¿De dónde sacaste las huellas?" Harry estaba empezando a pensar que toda la idea de tener un harem estaba mostrando beneficios inesperados.

"Mi papá es policía" una de las chicas respondió.

"Oh… continúa."

"Bueno" Hermione sonrió. "Solo diré que los padres de Luna no terminaron de darte las gracias."

"Mi mamá viaja mucho" Luna se animó de nuevo. "Como reportera visita escenas de crímenes muggles… ahora los Dursley están conectados a muchos robos fallidos y el robo de varias estatuas en Nigeria"

"Oh… ¿Le han hecho algo a Dumbledore?" Harry estaba empezando a preocuparse de que se iba a quedar sin personas en su lista de venganza.

"Todavía no" Hermione negó.

"Envíenle una invitación a una fiesta que estoy teniendo la próxima semana" Harry sonrió. "Y asegúrense de que la prensa asista."

"Odias la prensa" Las cejas de Luna se juntaron. "Siempre estás diciendo que son un manojo de idiotas y que si tuvieran algún tipo de utilidad, seria conseguir trabajos como transportadores de aguas hervidas."

"Tienen sus usos" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Y sabes que no estaba hablando de ti o tu familia cuando dije eso, ¿Cierto?"

"Si" Luna asintió. "Nosotros somos un grupo respetable de periodistas… no los periodistas faranduleros de los que hablas."

"Bien" Harry se frotó las manos. "Bwahahahahahaha."

"Bwahahahahahaha." Luna se unió.

"¿Por qué están riendo malvadamente?" Hermione interrumpió su diversión.

"Porque es divertido" Luna respondió "Todos juntos ahora"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."


End file.
